Ties
by yepiwrite
Summary: Wanda struggles to deal with the loss of Pietro as the Avengers seem to carry on past the battle. While Wanda attempts to cope, another tries to help.
1. Chapter 1

She buried her face in the pillow, and her hair stuck to her cheek. Tears stung her eyes and she sobbed. Grief suffocated her, flooded her vision, constricted her neck. Her unwillingness to let go of Pietro, to sever their bond, hung over her like a storm. All her emotions- her fear, her anguish, her rage- spilled through her broken dam, thundered in her veins. Something inside her willed for her brother to return, yet the thought, the belief, that he was gone forever, invited terror to pump her heart faster than she could survive. She would rip it out and give it to him just to see him smile, just to hear him laugh one more time. She bottled it too long, and the sorrow swelled. Its magnitude grew larger than the vial it was contained in, and the glass shattered beneath the pressure. She was broken. Pietro was gone.

The Avengers were outside, enjoying themselves with a game of ultimate frisbee, something awfully strange for a group like them, yet they managed to enjoy it. It became a custom.

She found an opportunity to be alone, yet her agony swamped her before she made it to her room, so she lay on the couch, screaming into a pillow because she didn't know what else to do. When she had a problem, there was Pietro. When she needed encouragement, there was Pietro. When she needed coaching, there was Pietro.

There's no Pietro.

Her loneliness tormented her even more, isolating her from the others. She had begun her journey on the wrong side, and for that, she had paid again and again.

So she punched and smashed the pillow, releasing her anger while controlling her powers.

"I don't suppose you have a certain animosity against that pillow."

She froze, red mist forming around her hands, energy zapping her fingertips. She reached for her intruder's mind, yet thoughts raced like lightning and her head screamed in protest, the ideas expanding beyond the capacity she could manage. She flinched away, yanking her powers away from the invader's mind.

 _Impossible,_ she thought, still glaring at the pillow. _Nobody should think like that, and their thoughts can't be hidden for long._ She was about to try again when he spoke up.

"You do not need to try to uncover my thoughts. You may simply ask what's on my mind."

"You can lie."

"I will not lie to you."

She raised her head to meet the trespasser's gaze. The Vision stood before her, the hint of a smile planted on his lips. She quickly turned away, wiping away the tears and swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What do you want?" she asked, staring at the couch, refusing to look back up at him.

"You appear to be upset."

"It is not important."

"Of course it is, Ms. Maximoff. You are a member of the team."

 _Then why do I not feel like I am?_

"Ms. Maximoff," he took a step towards the couch, then hesitated. "May I?" Wanda nodded, and he took a seat next to her, his face earnest. "Would you like to share what is upsetting you?"

She shook her head and tucked her legs beneath her, clutching the pillow. "No, I... I can't."

He nodded. "As you wish. Would you rather stay here or join me? The rest of the Avengers are playing... _Ultimate Frisbee._ " He said it as if the words were foreign on his tongue. She couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, Vision, but I don't know how well I would..." _Fit in._ "-throw."

"That is certainly no problem," he said, offering her a hand. "I can show you."

She hesitated, yet he waited patiently until she took it. As she did, a warmth spread through her body, sinking into her tense muscles until she was relaxed. When she let go of his hand, a sense of tranquility lingered. He guided her outside.

Rhodey, Sam, Steve, and Natasha were already outside, tossing the frisbee around. Steve stopped when he spotted Vision with Wanda.

"Hey," he said, ambling over with a smile. "We were wondering where you guys were." His gaze met Wanda's. "You wanna join?"

"Girls versus boys," Natasha said, her smirk malicious. "Us two could really teach these guys a lesson."

"Of course," Wanda replied, the words automatically rolling off her tongue, "but Vision offered to show me how to properly throw."

"Sounds good. Catch you later." She snatched the frisbee from Steve and jogged off, tossing it to Sam. Steve shouted and sprinted after it.

"It's quite strange." The Vision frowned at them, eyeing the Avengers critically.

"What?"

"There is no point to this... game, yet they enjoy it."

"Do you like it?"

His frown deepened. "It provides adequate distraction so not to worry about inevitable danger."

"You did not answer my question."

His eyes locked onto hers. "I do. It is a privilege to be a part of their joy."

"Then what is so strange about the game if you know why you and them enjoy it?"

He smiled. "Interesting argument. I suppose you're right." He reached down and grabbed a frisbee lying on the grass. "Come, and I'll show you how to throw."

* * *

She knew how to throw- she and Pietro often found or made frisbees to play with, and it wasn't something that was hard to master once again. Apparently, Vision had picked it up very quickly, as well. Soon, they were tossing it back and forth, practically firing it at each other in a silent competition to see who was better. She enjoyed the contest and was quickly carried away, laughing as the Vision attempted to sprint backwards after she told him he wasn't allowed to fly.

The frisbee flew too far and too quickly for him to reach (it did need a little encouragement, but if the Vision noticed Wanda adding extra oomph to it, he didn't mention it), and he eventually tried to jump up and catch it only to fall backwards as the frisbee soared away. Wanda bent over laughing, and the Vision indignantly rose to his feet, a light smile spread across his lips as he turned to chase it down.

"I win," she said, catching the frisbee as he tossed it back to her.

"Won?" he asked innocently. "Was there any competition?"

"Oh, you know there was," she said, sauntering up to him and pressing the frisbee against his chest. "And I just beat you."

"We did not declare a match," he said, taking the disk and casually spinning it on a finger. "How was I to know that I should actually give you tough competition?"

"Are you saying that you went easy on me?" She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"I do believe I rather implied it, Ms. Maximoff."

"Wanda! Vision! Are you joining or what?" Natasha leaned against the building with her arms crossed. Wanda nodded.

"We'll be right there," she said, following behind Natasha at a jog.

"And one more thing," the Vision said as he trailed after her. "I expect that you won't be cheating this time."

Wanda smiled. "Cheating? Please, I hardly know the meaning of the word." She caught up with the rest of the Avengers, a smile planted on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanda, over!"

Wanda threw the frisbee far over the Cap's head, and Natasha sprinted towards it, yet Rhodey snagged the disk just before she reached it. Rhodey tossed it to Sam, who threw it at Steve. Steve held onto it, grinning as Natasha growled under her breath while she ran towards him, still poised to jump.

Wanda slipped behind him and yanked the frisbee from his grip, then ran off before Steve or Natasha realized what happened. Natasha tackled Steve to the ground, and Wanda smiled as she jogged backwards, waiting for Natasha to get back to her feet.

He was there and then he wasn't.

Wanda glanced down at her hands- the frisbee was gone.

 _You have got to be kidding me,_ she thought bitterly. And she thought _she_ had a knack for sneaking up on people.

The Vision flung it to Sam, who laughed at Wanda's bewilderment, and Wanda sighed as the game began to feel more like monkey-in-the-middle.

But the sky had darkened and the air grew crisp, and soon Wanda would only raise an arm and hope she caught the frisbee by some miracle. Her luck had run out, though. It wasn't until she was busy yawning and the frisbee smacked her in the stomach that the Avengers noticed that some of them were exhausted.

The Vision appeared in front of her, reaching down to grab the frisbee at her feet. "Are you tired?" he asked. He seemed genuinely unsure. She nodded, and he turned to the others.

"It's late," he stated. "We should choose to go indoors before something makes that decision for us."

"And I'm exhausted," Rhodey declared, panting as he held his hands to the back of his head.

"Running in circles for an hour will do that to you," the Vision said as he passed him. Rhodey opened his mouth to reply but decided against it. They all filed inside, Wanda taking the rear. As some of the Avengers settled on the couches, Wanda tried to sneak off to her room.

She just sat on the bed when someone knocked on the door. Wanda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _All I need is a moment to myself,_ she wanted to say. She didn't say it.

"Come in," she called, her voice almost cracking. The door creaked open.

"You're welcome to join us," he said. Wanda met Steve's gaze and he glanced around. "Maximoff, I feel like we haven't talked that much."

"We have not."

"And we should." He took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "We need to discuss why you're on our team, how well we can trust you, and who you really are. But we should do it when you're ready. I just want you to know that you can talk to me, alright?"

"Okay." _What I'm worried about is how well you could understand._

He held her gaze. "You should come with us. It was nice having you out there with the rest of the team. I think you should do that more often. It must have been a nice distraction from-" He stopped himself, his eyes growing worried.

"From Pietro," she finished, looking away. "It was."

"Then why don't you come out with us?" He offered a smile. "We don't bite."

She returned the smile, rising back to her feet though she was exhausted inside. He led her back to the living room where they had gathered around a table stacked with cards.

"-and you're acting like children playing childish games."

"I thought you were playing, too, Natasha," Sam said with a lopsided grin. Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I'm going to. You need to learn that I'll win."

"I won't believe it till I see it."

"Then you've got something coming." Natasha smiled at Wanda. "Hey, you can sit next to me." She slid over and Wanda tentatively took the seat, muttering thanks.

"What are we playing?" Steve asked, clapping his hands together while he lowered into the seat next to Sam.

"We'll be playing Bull Shit," Rhodey said. Natasha whistled.

"Careful next time- we should've told Steve to cover his ears."

Steve shook his head, rolling his eyes at the taunts.

"Fine. It's called BS," Rhodey stated.

"And what's that?" Steve asked, his eyebrows raised.

"We each get several cards that we want to get rid of," he explained. "We go around the circle and everyone tries to play however many we have of the card above the one the player before them played, setting them face-down in the pile. Sometimes, you may not have it. If you don't, you lie and say you do. If we think you're lying, we say bull- BS, and if we're right, you take the pile. If not, we take the pile. First one without cards wins."

"Simple enough."

The cards were dealt, and Rhodey lay down the first card. "Ace."

"Bull shit."

"Language, Natasha."

"Shut up, Steve."

Rhodey sighed and took his card back, and Sam set down a card. "Two."

Steve lay his down, a grin tugging at his lips. "Two threes."

Natasha sighed, tossing a card onto the table. "Four."

Everyone hesitated.

"Five," Wanda said quietly, resting her card on top of Natasha's. She was getting rid of a seven, but nobody called her out.

The Vision hesitated, staring at his cards as if the were a foreign language. Slowly, he set a card on the table. "Si-ix," he said, wincing. There was a chorus of, "BS," and Vision took the pile of cards with a smile. The game continued.

It came as no surprise when the Vision won. Despite his poor ability to lie, something he actually managed to improve throughout the game drastically, he always knew when someone told a fib. If somebody else didn't call out the lie, he gladly took care of it. They went on without him, and Wanda was the next without cards, but she suspected that it was because nobody was willing to call her bluff.

She dozed off on the couch, and tried to sleep as the rest of the Avengers started shuffling around, switching seats when there was the suspicion of cheating in the wind. It wasn't long before her eyelids grew too heavy and dreams started tugging at her hair. She gave in, leaving the Avengers behind.

* * *

Pietro was there. She smiled as she spotted him and sprinted to give him a hug, her heart singing and music in her ears.

Shots rang out and the world around her collapsed. Bullets peppered Pietro, yet the smile remained on his face. Wanda fell to her knees as Pietro fell to his. She screamed as his voice remained soundless. She crawled towards him, the ground crumbling beneath her. She spread her hand out to Pietro. She reached to touch him, to comfort him when she was the one in need, and her fingers were an inch away when she was yanked from her knees and dragged into the sky. Music filled her ears and her heart sang with it against her wishes. Pietro disappeared from sight, and Wanda buried her nose in the chest of her kidnapper.

Her heart sang. Music filled her ears. She smiled as the sky fell.

* * *

"Ooh, Vision. You're getting cozy."

"Cozy?"

"Cuddling with the lady, I see." Sam chuckled.

Wanda swallowed a sigh. _Natasha's a flirt, it would_ seem, she thought, rolling her eyes. _Apparently she likes teasing androids._

"Should I move?" the Vision asked. He sounded close, and Wanda wondered if they sent him next to her so he wouldn't help anyone cheat.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I do consider her a friend, yet that seems mildly irrelevant to my question."

"It's your call, buddy," Sam said pointedly.

A pause. "It would be awfully rude to wake her simply for my discomfort."

"She's making you uncomfortable?"

"No, she is not. The arrangement of this armrest is," Vision clarified.

"You wouldn't have that issue if you moved."

Wanda groaned inwardly and shifted, resting her head more comfortably on the pillow.

"You do seem quite eager for me to move, Mr. Wilson."

"Are you trying to say something, Vision? I can't hear it over all your screws squeaking."

"That makes no sense. I hear no screws."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I have excellent hearing."

"You're acting a little high-and-mighty."

The Vision sighed. "I suppose you are referring to the state of being egocentric. My most sincere apologies. I did not intend to come across as vain."

There was shuffling footsteps, and Wanda wondered if the Vision decided to move. Something in the back of her mind seemed to hope, yet she pushed the thought aside.

"Hey, Vision- what are you doing?" Steve's voice was short and Wanda held back a snort, still trying to convince herself that there was nothing so interesting that it was worth opening her eyes.

"I'm sitting. The lot of you are acting more perplexed than I would expect."

"You're with a girl," Natasha explained. "Are you hitting on her?"

 _Wait a second..._

"Hitting her? What led you to such a farcical assumption?"

Her eyes flew open, and the pillow she rested on was the chest of Vision. His breathing was practically nonexistent, and he was frowning at Natasha.

"She's awake!" Sam smiled down at Wanda. "What're you doing?"

She lifted her head so fast she almost hit Vision and quickly scooted away, her face beat red. She glanced back at him and winced when she noticed she had drooled on him.

"Sorry," she murmured. He chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling as he righted himself.

"There is nothing to be apologetic for," he said. Wanda squinted, and a part of her wished to know what he was thinking. The way he acted seemed too artificial.

 _Probably because he's artificial,_ she thought.

His smile faltered suddenly, and Wanda's eyes widened.

She definitely didn't say anything out loud. _Then how could he have possibly known what I was thinking?_ Her gaze turned to the Mind Stone, and she wondered if it allowed him to read minds, but could he do that without her noticing? Why would she think something like that, anyway? All he has shown her is kindness- is it really impossible for her to trust him?

She had to know if he heard. She delved into his thoughts.

She gasped and yanked back, flinching so aggressively she fell off the couch. The Vision immediately caught her, his face etched with concern. "Ms. Maximoff, did I not tell you that you may simply ask?"

She gasped, images soaring across her mind, yet each moved so fast all she saw were blurs. A migraine inflated inside her skull, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The pictures lagged in hurry as they faded, and Wanda's breathing began to slow. The migraine dispersed, and the Vision reappeared in front of her, the Avengers gathered around him.

"But... you entered mine," she breathed. He closed his eyes, resting her on the couch.

"Would I not tell you if I did, Ms. Maximoff?"

"How could I know?" Her words slurred, and she wasn't even sure what language she was speaking in. "You improved at lying." At that, he only smiled kindly.

"Maximoff, are you alright?" Steve took the Vision's place. "What happened?"

 _I tried to read his thoughts, but it's impossible._

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said, sitting up before tentatively standing. "I am just tired and need a break. Thank you, Captain." She turned and swiftly rushed upstairs to her room. She waited for someone to follow and breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't.

What happened? The Vision's thoughts were unreadable, yet she had looked into his mind before without any trouble, back when Ultron was alive. And what was with those pictures and the splitting headache? Was that because of the Mind Stone? Was that how the Vision always felt?

 _Of course not. You would know if he was always in that much pain._

But how? She never asked him if he was hurt or what he was thinking, and he had even told her she could.

She'd have to talk to him. She at least had to give him that.


	3. Chapter 3

Music filled her ears. Her heart sang. The sky fell.

* * *

She awoke with a gasp and sat up, scanning the room. The clock read 3:30.

 _Pietro. Where's Pietro?_

She was on her feet, digging through her room, peering under the bed and in the closet. Tears streamed down her face. Her heart slammed against her chest.

"Pietro!" she screamed. Her voice cracked, and she ran her hands through her hair. She tossed a chair aside and shouted. Her vision blurred and she felt energy streaming from her hands. All the furniture slammed against the walls, and the windows shattered. She fell to her knees, her head buried in her hands.

Light spilled into the room as the door swung upon.

"Pietro?" she whimpered hopefully, peering from between her fingers. The figure knelt in front of her.

"Not quite," he said softly.

"Where is Pietro?" she demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"He's not here, Ms. Maximoff."

She fell onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Pietro," she cried. "Where is Pietro?"

He wrapped her into a gentle hug, holding her while she wept. He didn't say a word even as she fell to the ground, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Pietro," she begged. "I- I need him... please."

Her sobbing quieted, and soon she listened to the slow, peaceful and rhythmic sound of his breathing. She closed her eyes, her breaths matching the pace of his. Ease washed through her, coaxing her heart to slow. She sniffed as the events caught up to her. She was almost too ashamed of herself to feel embarrassed- there was no way the Avengers could trust her after that breakdown. She glanced at the clock.

7:00.

 _Thtat much time has passed?_

Wanda blinked, then turned her gaze to him.

The Vision's eyes were shut and she wondered if he was asleep. Why would he be? He had no reason to.

His arm still wrapped around her, and a smile betrayed her. The Vision's eyes fluttered open to meet her stare. He remained silent.

"Thank you," she murmured. He nodded.

"Of course, Ms. Maximoff."

"Wanda."

"As you wish, Wanda."

"And Vision?"

"Yes?"

"Please... please don't tell the others about..."

"I will not."

"Thank you, Vision."

They lay still in silence, seemingly content with the sound of their breathing. Shuffling from outside brought Wanda to her feet, and she held out a hand for the Vision. He took it, but he didn't require any assistance as he stood. She didn't let go, and he didn't question her. She caught pieces of conversation from outside.

"Where is he?" It was Steve. "Did anybody see him leave last night?"

"The crashing," Rhodey said. "Could that have been him?"

"Crashing?"

"Yeah, Natasha heard it, too."

"Did you go and see what it was?" Steve asked.

Rhodey paused before answering. "I was about to, but then... I just stopped."

"And Natasha?"

"Same thing."

Steve sighed. "Okay, she'll let us know if she spots him while she's out."

Wanda let go of the Vision's hand. "You need to leave. They can not know you were in here."

The Vision squinted. "And why is that?"

"Just trust me. Go out the window."

He nodded and turned, yet hesitated. "Wanda?"

"Yes?" She grew impatient as the footsteps became louder.

"Have I been frustrating you?"

"No, of course not. What made you think that?"

He stood frozen. "It is not a matter to fret over. Good-bye, Wanda." He leaped out of the room.

Wanda shut her eyes and raised her hands, willing the furniture and glass to return to its place. Energy poured out of her like a river, yet she continued until the pieces were in their dedicated spots.

The door swung open and Sam entered. "Wanda, have you seen Vision?"

"Is he missing?"

"Well, none of us can find him so-"

"I was under the impression that we were to trust the Vision. I am sure that wherever he is, he will return soon."

"We're afraid he's hurt, Wanda. And yes, we trust him," Sam insisted.

"Do you think it would be so easy for someone to hurt him? He's an android made of Vibranium with the Mind Stone in his head."

"Just let me know if you spot him," he growled, turning and marching out. Wanda trailed behind him.

"-but I don't know who else would know where he is," Steve said, exasperated. "I think I have to call Tony."

"Call Mr. Stark about what?" The Vision ambled into the room.

Steve, Sam, and Rhodey stared at him. "Vision," Steve spoke slowly, "where have you been?"

"Where I have been does not concern you, Captain Rogers."

"It certainly does."

The Vision walked forward until he was an inch away from Steve. "I think that I am capable of deciding what you should and should not know. If I were to tell you where I have been in all the time I have been in this world, despite how short a time it may seem, we would be discussing it for hours."

"All I want to know is where you were this past night."

"And I already gave you my answer: it is none of your concern."

Steve's jaw clenched. "What are you hiding?"

The Vision's eyes narrowed. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Steve stiffened. "Rhodes," he said slowly. "Call Natasha in. Tell her we've got the Vision."

"On it."

"Good." Steve held the Vision's glare. "What I may have to hide has nothing to do with the team."

"I would think that you know better than to lie to me, Captain."

"I will ask you one more time," Steve hissed. " _Where did you go?_ "

"Stop!" Wanda stepped between them, shoving the Vision back. "He was looking for me. I left. It's not his fault- it's mine."

Steve's eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"To see how far I could make it."

Steve shook his head. "What do you mean? Were trying to see if you'd, what, survive on your own?"

"Yes." The lies made her throat itch, yet she continued. "All this time, I've relied on someone. I needed to know... to know if I always needed protection. I wanted to make sure." She knew she could survive on her own- she had done it before and could do it again, but she pushed her pride aside. "The Vision came and brought me back. Please, do not be mad at him. It was not his fault."

The Vision opened his mouth as if to reply, and Wanda suspected that he would deny her story. She silently begged that he wouldn't- it would only make things worse.

He decided against it, meeting her gaze. His thoughts were clear- _Are you sure?_

Steve watched the two for a moment before straightening his back. "Alright. Maximoff, stay on the property. Keep in mind that each of us needs the other. We're a team, and I'd like it to stay that way." He turned and marched off. Sam remained behind him.

"Wanda," Vision whispered, "what was that?"

"You needed saving. I'm just repaying you." She walked away, and Sam waited until she left before talking to the Vision. Wanda hoped it had nothing to do with last night's events, but the chances of that were slim.

"Wanda, what the hell." Natasha strode towards her, pursing her lips. "Steve may not be able to see that you're lying, but I can. What really happened? And don't give me the same crap you handed him."

Wanda whipped around. "Or else what? What do you plan to do?"

"I know that you busted up your room."

She swallowed. "So?"

"You lied to protect the Vision. You know where he was and probably what he did, too. Why are you hiding it?"

Why was she hiding it? She averted her gaze.

"I do not know, but he was not doing anything bad like everyone seems to suspect. He did not leave."

Natasha raised her chin. "He was with you."

Wanda squeezed her eyes shut. "He was trying to help, and he did. I didn't want anyone to know because... because I'd have to tell them that I caused the crashing, that I... I don't have full control over my powers. But I do. It is simply that... I do not have control over my emotions or my mind. I was afraid of losing the little trust I have."

Natasha glanced into the other rooms, then shut the doors. "Sit down."

"What?"

"We need to talk. Sit down."

Wanda eyed her curiously before lowering into a seat. Natasha pulled a chair in front of her and sat.

"You're upset about Pietro."

"I am."

"Wanda, we all lost somebody, whether it was in this battle, the last one, or the one before that. We lost someone, and we will again. I know it's hard. I know how you feel because I've been there, but you need to push through it. It's been months, and you need to move forward or we're stuck leaving you behind. It's hard, I get that, but you need to pull yourself together for yourself- for all of us. You're hurting everyone around you if you don't move on, and I've already seen you bring someone else down. He's trying to help you, but if this keeps up, he won't be able to."

"I have not tried to drag anybody down, Natasha."

"You weren't given the choice- he made it."

"Who?"

"The Vision."

Wanda became rigid. "No, he's fine."

"You saw his mind, Wanda, and you know what happened when you did. He is taking away your pain whenever he can and keeping it for himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always been the one to fetch you when you're gone, and every single time, he has taken your grief. I've seen it. You'll be depressed, but the moment he touches you, it's gone. He is literally taking it away from you. He can't handle much more, Wanda. This is someone who has barely been alive, barely felt any emotion, and now he is taking on all loads of grief and pain and whatever has you upset. Just look at him. He's changed no matter how much he's been hiding it." She sighed. "Look, he's not going to stop if I tell him to. Just think about what I told you, okay?"

Wanda took a minute to swallow it. She had never even considered the possibility that he was taking away her pain, yet it made sense. But why would he do something like that? And all the anger and sorrow and hatred and fear that erupted last night, he was dealing with it right then.

"What were you two doing last night?" Natasha deadpanned.

Wanda tried not to blush. "Nothing. I... destroyed the room, and he came in when he heard the noise."

"And?"

"He said he wasn't Pietro because I thought he was."

Natasha frowned. "What made you think that?"

Wanda shook her head. "I do not know. But then he sat in front of me and I cried. He... I suppose he took it all away. He stayed with me as I calmed down- he even rest on the floor because I didn't get off of it. We did nothing, Natasha. He only wanted for me to be okay." Wanda was certain of that. She didn't have to ask. "I told him to leave and convinced him not to tell anybody what I did. That is why he did not answer Steve. That is why I lied."

Natasha nodded. "Alright. Thanks for being honest with me." She stood up. "I'm going to head out. Try to pull yourself out of this mess, okay?" She sauntered out of the room.

Wanda glanced at the door that separated her from where Sam and the Vision were talking. Questions soared across her mind. What should she tell him? Should she mention that she knew what he was doing? How was he even functioning?

She crept towards the door and pushed it open an inch. Sam and the Vision sat across from each other. Vision was diligently denying something, and Wanda quickly shoved the door open all the way, fearing that they were discussing the Vision's disappearance.

"Vision," she said shortly, "may I speak with you?"

Sam glanced back at her. "Hey, since you're here and all, I've got a question for you."

She tried not to wince. "What is it?"

"Are you and Vision a thing?"

Her eyes widened and Vision frowned. "A thing?" he asked. "What do you mean by 'a thing'?"

"You know. Together."

Wanda vigorously shook her head. "No, no we are not. Vision, a minute, please."

"Of course, Wanda."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Oh? You're on a first name basis?"

Wanda rolled her eyes as she and Vision left the Falcon behind. Once she was certain nobody was listening, she faced him.

"What is on your mind?"

"I am currently attempting to decipher what Mr. Wilson meant."

"What else is on your mind?"

"Captain Rogers' and my disagreement."

"Dig deeper, Vision."

"The grief with which you were facing several hours past."

"What about it?" she demanded.

"It is illogical. Death is inevitable for many beings, so why is there such a feeling of... sadness and shock when they're gone? This grief is also challenging and causes one to have poor decision-making abilities, and it forces one to become more reliant upon those around them."

"And how would you know this? Have you experienced loss?"

"I have in an indirect manner, I suppose."

"How so?"

"Those which assisted in giving me life are gone, and each is taking extreme care that I am incapable of discovering their location. They are gone only temporarily, however, at least that is my impression. I suppose we shall see."

She studied him closely. Natasha said he was acting differently, but how?

Then she caught it- each step he had was with purpose, each stride one step closer to a clear goal. He demanded eye contact and provided a near brutal bluntness, an honesty few possessed. Now, however, he stared beyond her. His posture was still regal, yet his steps merely carried him across the ground, not to a destination.

"You are upset."

He shook his head. "I am merely incapable of understanding human emotions. I am not upset."

"I would think that you knew better than to lie to me," she echoed, and a smile graced his lips.

"Lie? In what way, Wanda?"

"You are grieving, you are afraid, and you are upset. Vision, _what is on your mind?_ "

He met her gaze. "Do you truly believe that an android, a... _thing_ born of an artificial mind and metal flesh would be capable of experiencing emotion?"

"You are not a thing. You are Vision."

"I know what title has been given to me."

"It is not a title- it is a name."

A flicker of amusement passed across his face. "I see. Names mean more to you than I previously understood."

"You are capable of feeling emotion- I see it everyday. From what I understand, you are simply too stupid to realize that."

His lips parted slightly, and his gaze sharpened.

"See?" Wanda continued. "You are surprised."

He laughed. "Wanda, I realize that I do feel emotion. I only asked if you believed it."

Her eyebrows crinkled, and she glanced around, unsure how to respond.

"You are surprised," he said, and her frown became a smile.

"I know."

"Wanda, since you so assiduously believe that I feel these emotions, I should tell you that I believe I am less affected by them. I am not human, therefore they do not belong with me. Because of this, I only scratch the surface of what allows humans like you to be as complicated as you are. I am not complicated."

"I disagree."

"In what way?"

"If you are not complicated, you function by logic," she said. "It isn't logical to take away the pain I am feeling and deal with it youself."

His smile faded. "You know."

"I do."

"Then I propose reasoning as to why I have done as much."

"I would like to hear it."

"As I stated before, grief can lead to poor decision-making capabilities. You are a key member to the Avengers, and a power like yours requires absolute control. You should not be tormented by an emotion that serves little purpose."

"But now you are dealing with my grief," she said.

"You don't know that."

"I do. I saw it."

"Nevertheless, those emotions hardly deteriorate-"

"You have changed, Vision, and we have noticed. You need control over your powers as much as I need control over mine."

He looked away. "That... that is..."

"It is logical. I need you to stop taking away what makes me human."

He frowned. "That is not what makes you human. Your emotions have no control over what-"

"Yes, it is. Any part of me that is human is because of my thoughts and my feelings."

"Then I suppose that is what makes us different. I don't have those _feelings_ that define who you are."

"Yes, you do. You try not to have those feelings, but you do. Admit it, there is a little bit of humanity in you."

"I already told you- my emotions only scratch the surface. I am incapable of experiencing the deeper, more complicated ones that humans experience often."

"Emotions like love and hate?"

"I suppose those are prime examples, yes."

She stared up at him, biting her lip. "I disagree, Vision. You are just too young to understand and recognize them quite yet." She grinned and ambled past him, brushing his shoulder as she did.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew they would occasionally glance at her, eye her critically as if to make sure she wasn't stealing their thoughts or memories, as if she was still an enemy hidden among them. Nevertheless, she sat silently, staring at her feet while the other Avengers discussed the latest issue. Her thoughts were too thick and overwhelming to hear a word they said. It wasn't until Steve called her out that she snapped to attention.

"Maximoff."

"Yes?"

"Are you able to distract several people at the same time?" he asked.

"Depends. How so?"

"The same way you had done to me a while back."

She studied him for a moment, but his relaxed posture and intense gaze showed that he apparently had no hard feelings.

"No. That, I can only do one at a time. I can distract several people at the same time with other methods, though."

"Alright, thanks." He turned back to everyone else, thrown back into deep conversation.

The Vision sat beside her, also lost in the midst of strategies. He leaned forward, his hands clasped together and his eyes trained on the Avengers. When he spoke, he spoke with confidence. It seemed that whenever he did, everyone paused to hear him out. He had earned their respect. As they continued, she was again pulled under the tide of questions.

 _How is able to talk strategy or keep a calm head when he's dealing with all the emotions he took from me?_ _How long would those last? Would he be grieving over something he never lost forever or had he already moved on?_ _Could I take it back?_

Natasha nudged her elbow from the chair beside her, and Wanda glanced at her. She nodded her head at the Vision.

"You're staring," Natasha whispered, a smile evident in her voice if not quite on her lips. "You're lucky he doesn't pick up the clues."

The Vision glanced back at them suspiciously while Steve talked. Natasha raised her eyebrows at him practically saying, _What?_ and he shook his head, turning back to Steve. His leg brushed Wanda's, and she flinched away, crossing her arms.

Her thoughts traveled back to when she had fallen asleep on the couch, when she wondered why he acted so artificial. He seemed to have heard her, to know what she was thinking. She hadn't noticed anyone peering into her thoughts, but how would she know if they were? Sure, she had the power, but did it give her the capability to know when someone was doing the same thing to her? And why would he help her if he knew she thought something like that? She needed to redeem herself, but she couldn't say sorry- he may not know she thought that. Even if he did, she knew not to utter words, but to live by them. She had to prove she didn't believe that he was artificial.

They soon decided what the best tactic was- it was a small job, yet everyone was happy to be operating and actually accomplishing something. Most things had been pretty quiet lately, so the distraction was nice. They all jumped to their feet, and Wanda rose with them. As subtly as she could, she entered Rhodey's mind to see the battle plan, then she slipped away to her room, plotting how to deal with Vision and prove that she didn't believe he was artificial.

But did she believe it? Did he have to prove that to her, first?

She knew Natasha was walking towards her room before the knock on the door. She got up and held it open as Natasha swiftly entered and sat on the bed, saying, "I'm not gonna bother asking how you knew I was coming."

Wanda returned to her spot on the bed, using a pillow as her backrest. "What?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He said that emotions do not affect him as much, so he is okay with it," Wanda said.

"Are you okay with it?"

"No."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I told him that it was illogical because he needs just as much control over his powers as I need over mine."

"What did he say?" Natasha asked.

Wanda sighed, glancing out the window. "He just said he doesn't understand human emotion."

Natasha glanced away. "Does anyone?"

Wanda smiled, shaking her head. "At least now I can deal with it myself," she said. "I suppose that not facing that pain of losing Pietro kept me from moving past it. I want to."

"Good. Do you think the Vision knows that?"

"No. If he continues to try helping with it, I will tell him, though."

"Let me know if you need any help, alright?"

"Of course. Thank you, Natasha."

She stood, ambling out of the room. "No problem. And I get the feeling that he'll be visiting you soon."

"Wait, why?"

She smiled crookedly, and Wanda was reminded that she must not have the chance to talk to girls often.

 _Being surrounded men all the time must be suffocating,_ Wanda thought, watching Natasha amble out the doorway. Then her eyes widened. _Vision._

Her mind raced a mile a minute, and her heart hammered against her chest. She didn't know why her nerves were on edge, but her spine tingled and she couldn't sit still. As she paced back and forth across her room, there was a knock on the door.

Wanda took a deep breath, then opened it. The Vision glanced past her.

"You cleaned it quite nicely," he stated. She nodded, stepping away and sitting on the edge of her bed. He waited in the doorway. "Wanda-"

"You can come in," she said, waving a hand at the chair. He wandered in, taking the seat.

"I needed to speak with you, Wanda."

"About what?"

He paused, his mouth open as if he was about to continue, yet he didn't say a word.

"I also wanted to talk to you, Vision. I need to apologize."

"Apologize?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes. But first, I have a question for you. Are you able to know what I am thinking without my knowing it?"

He sighed, his eyes growing distant. "I attempt to avoid as much, but yes, there are times when I can. I only presume, however, that you did not know."

"When?"

He didn't answer, yet his face fell. Wanda waited until he met her gaze.

"And for that, I wish to apologize."

"It was my mistake, Wanda. You are not the one at fault here."

"I am."

"No. Your thoughts belong only to you. It is no business of mine unless you determine otherwise."

"You did not mean to."

"But I did it."

"I know you are not artificial," she blurted, and he stiffened. She quickly continued. "I know I thought it and I was almost sure that you heard. For that, I am sorry. I know that you are as real as I am, as all of us are."

His jaw set. "I'm afraid that I disagree."

Her eyes narrowed. "You can not. You are real."

"I am real, but I am also... _artificial._ That is all I know. What I am is something that was crafted from Mr. Stark's and Ms. Cho's technology."

"That doesn't make you artificial."

"To be artificial is to be man-made and unnatural. I am both those things," he replied simply.

"You are not unnatural."

"I am not formed of the environment, I was formed by man."

"As was I."

"A stone was placed in my head and Thor's hammer brought me to life. I am unnatural."

She stood up. As she did, the Vision did, squinting at her.

"So what if you are unnatural or artificial? What difference does that make? How does that affect who you are and what you have become? You can learn, think, trust, and feel as we all do!"

"I can do those, yet not like you do."

"Do you feel emotions any differently? They are there, are they not?"

"Barely," he said coolly, raising his chin. He remained calm even as her frustration grew. "And you should know that."

"How could I?"

"You know how overwhelming your grief is. Why then, am I unaffected?"

"Because it is not yours- it belongs to me, for who _I_ lost. If I took your pain, I would not experience it like you do! There are differences in each of us, even among humans! Why can you not understand-"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. She gave a small gasp of surprise, her eyes wide, and he released her just as suddenly as he kissed her. His eyes were as wide as hers.

"M-my apologies, Ms. Max- Wanda. I-I had no intention of-"

She wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss, her heart at pace with his. He did not pull away, and she folded into him.

He was not artificial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I can't possibly explain how helpful they are!**

 **Also, I would love for you to tell me your thoughts or ideas, because after this chapter, it's pretty much an open book. Let me know what YOU want to see, and I hope to get right to it!**

* * *

When she finally pulled away, he stood frozen in place, his eyes locked onto hers. She held his gaze. He remained silent, though appeared desperate to speak.

"I told you that you were simply too young to understand," she said, her eyes twinkling.

His gaze lowered to the floor. "I am..." He paused, and Wanda wished for him to say something identical to the rush throbbing in her veins. "-confused," he finished. She frowned.

"How so?"

"I do not understand..." He stopped and closed his eyes. "My vitals are functioning satisfactorily, I am not injured nor in danger, I do not fear to be in danger..." He put two fingers against his throat. "I have an average pulse of 52 beats per minute-"

"Fifty-two is awfully slow, is it not?"

He shrugged. "It is normal for me. However, now it is..." He paused. "Here, see." He took her hand and held it to his heart. She felt it racing beneath her fingertips. "It is 148 beats per minute. Are you experiencing similar symptoms?" he asked. She gently took his hand in hers then pressed it to her own heart. He tilted his head. "One-hundred and two," he stated thoughtfully. "And neither of us have tachycardia, nor do we have anxiety." He drew his hand back, his eyebrows furrowed. "Perhaps it is dehydration. How much water have you consumed in the past two hours, Wanda? How much have I?"

She could no longer suppress her laugh. It spilled over, and his frown deepened. "You are not ill, Vision. You are in love."

He opened and closed his mouth. "But I... I can not..."

"You can." She planted another kiss on his lips. "You are."

His gaze softened. "I... I don't understand."

"Yes, you do."

To her surprise, he whipped around, his fists clenched. "I can't," he growled. "I cannot let misshapen emotions compromise my ability to support the team. I can't..." He sat on the bed, his head in his hands. "I should not be capable of feeling this... I am not... not..."

"What's on your mind, Vision?"

"I am attempting to understand what malfunction in my creation is causing me to feel emotions as strongly as a human would." He met her gaze. "But I assumed you knew what I was thinking."

"Why do you believe it is a malfunction?"

"Emotions cause one to have impaired judgement when put in a place of battle."

"How is this one any different from the others?"

"What if I make the decision to save you and let everyone else get killed?"

She hesitated. "You are smarter than that, Vision," she said slowly. "You would know what the better option is. You would choose the team."

"Then tell me, Wanda, if you were given the choice to save either the rest of the team or me, what decision would you make?"

"It does not matter, Vision. You cannot see love as a malfunction."

"Wanda, I do not have a choice."

"You are lying to me."

"I am lying to myself," he said, rising to his feet. "I am lying because I need it to be true. We cannot jeopardize the rest of the team because of a simple emotion."

"It is anything but simple, Vision."

"It is simple," he countered. "To love is to have a strong affection for. To care deeply and be dedicated to."

"That is a definition. A single definition does not begin to explain it. It does not explain the risks, the contradictions, the _symptoms_ as you call them. But Vision, you at least admit you experience it. Tell me that you can turn me away with ease."

He took a deep breath. "Wanda, we must consider the risks."

"The risks of accepting love or turning it away? One option is as bad as the other."

"I don't even know if it is love. I have no basis, nothing to compare what I'm experiencing to."

"Vision, you kissed me."

He paused. "I did, didn't I."

She grinned. "Yes, you did."

He looked away, and her stomach knotted as she spotted the sadness in his eyes. "Vision," she said softly. She reached out to him yet pulled away. "Why not give it a shot?"

"Because I fear what may happen."

"And what is that?"

He slowly turned. "I'm not quite sure that I am ready to explore that answer."

She furiously held his gaze. "Vision, let's give it a shot then see how things play out. Okay?"

He sighed, but the Vision eventually nodded. "I suppose I should at least do that much."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, at least that much." Her eyes glinted. "Shall we see what the others are up to?"

He nodded. "Of course. And do we tell them?"

She shook her head. "No, we do not."

"Very well. Then before we must exit..." He leaned down and gently pulled her into another kiss. Wanda felt their pulses racing as their hearts beat a mile a minute.

The door was shoved open without warning, and both the Vision and Wanda yanked away. She whipped around to see a figure with a cruel smile and sharp eyes. He tilted his head amusedly. "My bad, was I interrupting something?"

"Mr. Stark," the Vision greeted, the slightest hint of surprise caught in his voice. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking in, seeing how mini-me was doing."

"I am not you, Mr. Stark."

"I made you. You're practically half me. You're half Bruce, too." He sniffed. "Well, I guess there's also a little bit of Ultron and Cho in you."

The Vision smiled. "Tell me why you are truly here."

"Eh, it's nothing you two lovebirds need to worry about. Speaking of which," his eyebrows rose, "what is going on with you, Vision?"

"We are not lovebirds," Wanda snapped defensively, and Tony held his hands up.

"My bad, just wondering what's going on with the smooching. Maybe I just read you wrong. Was that just a kiss of friendship? Maybe that's how the French do it even though I'm pretty sure neither of you are French. You seem way too experienced, if you're picking up what I'm putting down." He waggled his eyebrows.

The Vision glanced back and forth between Wanda and Tony, unable to keep up. Tony chuckled.

"You're pretty slow for a guy with a stone that's supposed to make you smart stuck in your head."

"It is not meant-"

"Thor must've hammered all the geniusness out of you. My poor boy." He rubbed the Vision's head affectionately. "Well, I've gotta talk to Steve. Buh-bye." He trotted off, and Vision shook his head.

"He's an interesting man."

"I agree," she said bitterly. "Do you think he will tell them?"

"No, I do not. He is one to let us dig our own graves."

Wanda sighed. "Let us go ahead and meet up with everyone." She ambled out of her room and down the stairs to where Steve and Sam had gathered. Tony was nowhere in sight. Steve smiled when he spotted her.

"Maximoff, how're you feeling? You were pretty quiet earlier."

"I am well," she replied quickly, putting on a smile.

"Glad to hear it. We'll be heading out late tonight. Will the two of you be ready?"

"Yes," they said in unison, and Wanda glanced down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs. Steve eyed them curiously.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No-"

"Yes, actually," the Vision interrupted, and Wanda whipped around to face him. He didn't meet her gaze and held Steve's stare. "The tactic you discussed earlier," he continued, and Wanda breathed a sigh of relief. "A recent observation allowed me to realize that they have more guards than we previously planned for. We need to take that into account before infiltration."

"How many more, and where are they stationed?"

"They're underground, and I estimate about two-hundred."

His eyebrows rose. "Huh. That's a little unexpected."

"Indeed."

"But it's nothing we can't handle."

"I agree."

"Thanks for letting me know." Steve nodded his head at Sam. "Please inform the rest of rest."

"Yeah, sure." Sam turned and marched off, and neither asked how the Vision gathered that information. Steve turned to Wanda.

"You up for some mind games?"

"I am."

"Good. We're gonna need that. You two get ready- I have some business to attend to." He walked off, yet Wanda could see the thinly masked bitterness pouring off the Captain in waves. She assumed he was going to meet Stark.

Wanda glanced up at the Vision, and he smiled. "What?"

"They trust you," she said.

"As they should."

"How did you do it?"

He frowned. "I don't know. Once they understood that I was on their side, they simply gave me their trust. You do realize they trust you, don't you?"

She averted her gaze. "I did not. Do you really think so?"

He looked away thoughtfully. "Yes, I do. There are simply errors in the manner at which you communicate with them."

"In what way?"

"You don't."

She punched his shoulder. He flinched away, seeming shocked. "What on earth did you do that for?"

"You were mean."

"I was not mean."

"It was a joke."

"Then why did you hit me?" he asked, his eyes innocently wide.

"It was not a bad hit. It was nice. A friendly hit."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does not have to. It just is."

He shook his head. "You all are so strange, making aggressive mannerism something to be considered friendly."

"Tread carefully, Vision."

"I will. Now, Wanda, I suggest that you prepare for battle." He offered a smile. "I truly wish to survive it, and hope that I can refrain from the decision we discussed earlier."

Wanda gave him a sideways glance. "I trust I know why you want to live."

"Yes- I wish to continue to assist this team."

"Not quite."

He frowned. "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean."

"You wouldn't." She turned, ambling away. "You're too young to understand."

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for all the support, and tell me your ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I could beat you any day of the week, my boy."

The Vision raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Is that so?"

Tony popped his knuckles. "Absolutely."

"Oooh," Rhodey said. "Careful what you're getting yourself into, Tony."

Tony laughed. "I programmed him. I think I know him better than he knows himself, and especially more than any of you guys do." He arched an eyebrow at the Vision. "Isn't that right?"

"Your knowledge of me will assist you little, seeing as what you wish to attempt is very simple and straightforward."

Tony shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "Alright, we'll see." He loosened out his arms, and before the Vision could deny him the advantage, the arm of his suit latched onto him. "Get ready to tango."

The Vision smirked in a way that practically mirrored Tony in pomposity. The two men set their arms on the table and gripped hands.

"On the count of three," Steve said, leaning forward. "Winner gets bragging rights. One, two, three!"

The Vision slammed Tony's fist down with a clang as the metal smacked the table, and Tony gaped. "I wasn't ready," he explained. "Let's go again."

The Vision grinned. "As you wish, Mr. Stark."

Steve raised his eyebrows as they promptly gripped hands again. "Okay, then. One, two, three."

Tony's fist hit the table. He jumped to his feet, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Wanda smiled.

"You are quite the sore loser," she noted. He shot her a glare.

"No need to mention it, inamorata," he said.

 _Inamorata?_ She caught Vision shooting him a glare. Natasha sniffed.

"I hope you're not suggesting anything, Tony," she said, her voice calculating.

"What would I be suggesting?" he asked innocently, and Natasha rose to her feet. Steve immediately got to his.

"Both of you, sit down," he ordered. "Stark, watch your mouth."

"Watch my mouth? I hardly said a damn thing." He winced. "Oops."

"Stark-"

"Nah, forget it. I was just heading out anyway." He put on a smile, slowly walking backwards out of the room. "I'll catch up with you later. And Steve, remember what I talked to you about." He winked then turned away.

"What's an… inamorata?" Wanda asked slowly. Her answer was unanimous.

"Not important."

She glared at them. "Fine. Then why did he say it?"

Sam met her gaze. "Why don't you tell us? Because, if you really wanna know, it means lover. Did you and Stark have a fling?"

She almost gagged. "What? No!"

"Well, he must have thought you had one with somebody it seems. I wonder why." His eyebrows rose and she rolled her eyes.

"Like I said," Steve interrupted, "it's not important. I'm sure if it was, Maximoff would tell us. Isn't that right?"

She looked away. "Of course, Captain."

The silence that followed was painful. She glanced at the Vision who was receiving a cold stare from Steve. "Can I help you, Captain Rogers?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, actually. I need to talk to you about something." He stood up and left the room. Rhodey whistled.

"You are in trooubllle," he called.

"That would require me doing something wrong, Mr. Rhodes," he replied as he left. "Unlike you, my faults are at the minimal level." Vision disappeared out the doorway.

"He just keeps burning me," Rhodey grumbled. "Does he do that to anyone else?"

Silence. Rhodey's head dropped to his hands. Natasha stretched. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. Wanda, you wanna join?"

Wanda was caught in a moment of surprise before nodding. "Sure," she replied as collectively as she could manage. She followed Natasha out the door.

At first, they walked in silence. Wanda settled with enjoying the crisp air and trying to clear her mind.

They were quite a distance away when Natasha finally spoke up.

"Steve thinks you're in love with Vision," she said shortly, and Wanda's eyes widened. Natasha cast her a sideways glance. "Are you?"

Wanda bit her lip, levitating a stone in front of her as they walked. Natasha sighed. "I guess that's my answer."

"What does he think about Vision, then?"

"He thinks the Vision doesn't notice or realize what that is."

Wanda sighed and Natasha stepped in front of her. "What's going on with you two? I don't want to hear it from Steve who thinks he knows what's going on. I want to hear it from you."

Wanda closed her eyes. "Please, just... swear you will not tell the others?"

"Yeah, sure."

Wanda met her gaze. "I don't know where I stand with the Vision, but a while ago, when Tony first came... he kissed me."

Natasha's lips parted in surprise, an expression that Wanda rarely saw.

"Wow, that's... wow. I never expected that from... him. Really?"

Wanda nodded. "I was not expecting it either. Come to think of it, neither was he."

"Well, Steve is talking to him now about his feelings towards each team member. If the Vision spills about you two, I think you need to clarify with Steve."

"Why is Steve asking him that?"

"For your safety, mostly. If you like Vision and he doesn't like you, he didn't want you getting hurt. If Vision did, he wanted to make sure that things didn't get awkward."

"So Captain is acting as... match-maker?"

Natasha laughed. "No, he's just trying too hard. He still doesn't seem to know how relationships work after all this time."

"Then why did you not try to stop him?"

"I thought I should let the Vision deal with it."

"But-"

"He's not an idiot, Wanda. He knows how to respond to a certain situation, whether in the field or socially, quite well." She paused. "Excluding the fact that he kissed you apparently without meaning to."

Wanda sighed. "I should return to make sure I can explain things to Steve if necessary. Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course."

Wanda turned and rushed back, her nerves on edge as she entered the room.

She slammed right into Vision and stumbled backwards. He immediately reached out to help her, yet she shrugged him off.

"My apologies, Wanda," he said, and she shook her head.

"No, it was my bad- what were you discussing?" She glanced behind the Vision and spotted Steve. The Vision looked back at him.

"Simply my perspective on each member of the team," he replied.

She was tempted to shove him outside and demand to know which details he spilled, yet another thought crossed her mind.

She entered his thoughts, and the moment she did, she could see Steve standing in front of her, yet this time she was eye-level.

"And Maximoff?" Steve was asking. "What are your thoughts on her?"

A foreign feeling crawled beneath her skin, and she felt quick shots fire through her mind. She smoothly replied as the shots fell across her tongue.

"She seems quite devoted to all of the members and made clear attempts to assist everyone." Her voice was low and tasted like lead on her tongue.

"Your opinion, Vision."

The shots fired slower, yet this time she felt the slightest twinge of a more familiar emotion: nervousness.

"I find that she is quite... delightful," she said slowly. She studied Steve's reaction: the Captain blinked at an increased rate, his eyebrows rose, and he scratched his chin. His jaw clenched, and he held his breath a millisecond longer than usual.

The information she obtained from her observations was that Steve was nervous and knew something he wasn't willing to share.

The shots fired, tingling her spine. "Is there something you find unappealing about Wanda that you wished for me to address?"

"No, no. She's great- a real help to the team. I just wanted to see if you had more to say."

"Such as?"

Steve shook his head. "Nevermind, it's nothing. Just curious, how well do you pick up cues?"

"Cues?"

"Yeah, like physical or social cues."

Amusement tickled the back of her head, yet her face remained impassive. "I suppose some may call me an amatuer, Captain Rogers. How is this relevant? You have yet to ask about Mr. Rhodes."

Wanda snapped back to attention, and she was staring into the eyes of the Vision. She sucked in a breath, feeling slightly dizzy and lightheaded. Everyone else remained just as she had last seen them as if only seconds had passed.

Maybe it was only seconds.

 _He must have known I liked him long before he kissed me,_ she thought, realizing his truly unnerving attention to details. But maybe he didn't quite realize what those observations meant.

So Steve didn't know what was going on between her and Vision. She knew he would eventually find out, yet she would keep her tongue tied as long as she and the Vision could manage.

Besides, she had plans with the Vision.


	7. Chapter 7

"The date is May 29th of the year-"

"That is not what I meant."

The Vision sighed. "Of course it isn't."

"We are _going_ on a date."

"Ah, I see." He paused. "Does that mean-"

"Natasha is investigating something with Steve, and Rhodes will be training with Sam. We can leave at any time and I doubt they would notice since you have been gone most the time, anyway."

The Vision often left to do whatever a Vision does, and Wanda often caught herself thinking about where he went. Sometimes, she caught him just sitting on the roof. Other times, she couldn't find him at all.

"I suppose now is convenient," he said thoughtfully. "Why the sudden interest in a... _date_?"

"I will not feel like I am simply using you."

He frowned. "But we rarely show affection after that incident when Stark entered."

"Exactly."

He stared past her. "Oh."

"And I need to talk to you."

"Very well. Where do you wish to go?"

"You must know more of the area than me. I have not had the chance to go beyond these grounds."

He squinted. "Do we find food?"

She snorted, realizing he had no clue what he should do. "Yes, we go for food. Somewhere preferably decent, at least, with a good dinner. If you have money, that would great because I do not."

He smiled. "I suppose I do, and there is a town with many dining opportunities. However, would I not be... conspicuous? I'm afraid I would frighten anyone that saw me."

"Good point. A red guy with no ears is a little odd. I suppose they must deal with it."

He shrugged. "As you wish. Would you like me to fly you to the town?"

She glanced back at the building, yet no faces peered out any windows. She gave him a nod, and he carefully picked her up. Once she was in his arms, he rose skywards.

* * *

He landed in a clear area so few people saw them descend from the sky, and for that, Wanda was thankful. He set her down, and she gripped his shoulder to balance herself as she found her footing.

"Thank you," she said quietly, squinting at the town he brought her to.

It wasn't just a town, it was downtown.

The streets were bustling with people carrying bags and drinks, hurrying from one shop to another or entering the restaurants lining the street. Wanda stared at them, unable to tear her gaze as children skipped down the sidewalk and entered a spaghetti place.

Wanda liked spaghetti.

"We'll eat there," she decided, pointing at it. "Are you okay with that?"

"I will be fine with any restaurant," he replied, standing at her side. She paused, trying to determine whether or not to hold his hand.

He made the decision for her. Vision gripped her hand in his and led her towards the restaurant. A smile spread across her lips as they entered.

"Welcome to-" The hostess's eyes widened for a moment, yet her cheesy grin quickly returned, possibly as she realized that stranger things have walked the earth and recently, too. "Welcome to Spaghetti One! Table for two?"

"Yes, please," Wanda replied. Again, the hostess frowned, and Wanda was reminded of her accent.

 _Wonderful. Soon everyone will be speaking of red man with the Sokovian girl dining at Spaghetti One._

She led them through the restaurant to a table in the corner, and Vision pulled out the seat for Wanda before taking his.

They both ordered waters, yet once they were on the table, Vision seemed to have no interest in drinking. Wanda raised her eyebrows. "Do you even eat?"

He chuckled softly. "I would think you'd know after all this time."

"I do not."

"Unfortunate. Nevertheless, I can eat, I just don't need to."

"That must come in handy often," she remarked.

"Why? Do you crave burgers in the midst of battle?"

"No."

"Then it's only use is I may not starve."

"That is why it is useful. You won't over-eat."

He grinned. "That's quite true."

She glanced over the menu. "Do you know what these foods are?"

"I know what they are, if not how they taste."

"Well, you should try ravioli for your first big-boy meal ever."

"And that I will."

"I think I'll just get their classic spaghetti."

"Now, let's not get too daring."

She laughed. "I will try not to." Her gaze grew serious. "And now I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Wonderful. And you?"

"I mean from... from when you took my pain." She winced, hoping the subject wasn't sore. "The pain from Pietro." His name was no longer quite so heavy on her tongue, yet bringing him up still made her glance around as if he would appear. "Are you still coping with that?"

His expression softened. "It is not me you should worry about. I should be asking that of you."

She sighed. "I am fine. It is still strange not having him around, but I will live. And, please, answer me. I never got to know how it truly affected you."

His gaze was steady. "The first time, I did not know how to react. I struggled quite a bit, yet with the burden I took away, you still appeared to be sinking deeper. After a certain point, I felt nothing. It was a feeling I grew accustomed to."

"It was not a good feeling, though."

"No, it was not," he agreed. "Despite that, I believed I was not affected because after taking it many times, it became omnipresent and something I knew I could not escape from. Once I accepted that, the pain lessoned."

Her gaze narrowed. "You were depressed."

"I most certainly was not."

"I disagree."

"Did I act like so?" he asked.

"No, but I saw what you were feeling. You weren't used to being sad, especially not used to being as upset as I was. That... I am beginning to think it was just as hard on you as it was for me, if not more. Vision, how do you feel now?"

"It is gone, Wanda," he assured her. "I am certain of that."

She held his gaze. "May I see for myself?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I think you do not understand what it means to be upset."

"Wanda, I understand."

"But you felt nothing! _You_ told me that! Being upset for so long that it is _normal_ is not okay!"

He closed his eyes. "Wanda, I-"

"Excuse me," a small voice practically whispered. "Are you the Vision?"

A boy, maybe nine or so, stood next to their table. Vision and Wanda shared a worried glance, and the boy continued, his hands behind his back as he stared at the Vision with wide eyes. "You're the one that killed the evil robots, right?"

" _How does he know this?_ " Wanda asked, hoping the Vision could somehow recognize her native tongue. The Vision took several moments to answer.

" _It was on many news stations, published and televised,_ " he replied slowly. He turned back to the boy. "How may I help you, sir?"

His face instantly brightened. "Can I get a picture with you?" he asked, glancing back at a women with her phone out a few tables down. The Vision frowned.

"Why would you like a picture?"

"To show my friends."

"Why do you wish to show it to your friends?"

"So they will believe I saw you." The boy stared down at his feet. "Do you not want to?"

"I certainly do," he said, offering a smile as he rose, guiding the boy towards his mom. She smiled as she saw them approach. The Vision kneeled next to him, and after the picture was taken, he talked with him for a little bit. Wanda saw the mother nod her head at her, and Wanda quickly glanced down at the menu. She could overhear the little boy's voice as he spoke with the Vision.

"Are you here talking about how to defeat the next bad guy?"

The Vision laughed. "As of now, we are hoping there are no bad guys to speak of."

"Then why are you here? Are you bored? Why aren't you flying around? Can you still fly? How do you fly?"

"Please, sir, one question at a time."

"Can I have a picture with her, too?"

The Vision glanced back at Wanda, a smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes before standing and walking over. The boy ran up to greet her, pulling her the rest of the way. "I want a picture with _both_ of you!" he said, finally releasing her next to Vision. Wanda nudged Vision's shoulder and noticed his smile widen.

She put a hand on the kid's shoulder as his mom snapped the photo, her own smile as wide as Vision's.

The boy turned and hugged Wanda's legs then hugged the Vision. The Vision returned it, holding the boy close.

"Remember what I told you, okay?" he asked. The boy nodded eagerly, drawing back.

"Yeah!"

The Vision left his hands on the kid's shoulders, his face mockingly serious. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Great!" The Vision ruffled the kid's hair, and he beamed as the kid gave him one last hug before sprinting to see the pictures.

"Thank you."

Wanda glanced up and met the mother's gaze. "Thank you for everything.," she continued, letting her son take the phone.

Wanda nodded and the Vision bowed his head. "Yes, madam. It was lovely meeting you and your son."

Once they sat back down, Wanda's thoughts were focused on a single thing: _Vision adores children._ He was genuinely happy, and seemed overjoyed when given a hug.

That was joy. He was not upset because of Wanda's grief- he allowed joy to replace it. He was fine, and Wanda felt at ease with that.


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I'd like to apologize for updating this so late. My internet went out, and I have been left stranded for what's felt like FOREVER! I'm sorry!**

 **I'd also like to thank lokiAU10 for all the helpful ideas like these upcoming ones, and everyone, keep sending me your ideas!**

* * *

"We need to train, Steve. We've done little to nothing for how long?"

"It's only been a couple weeks, Sam."

"A couple weeks. Exactly."

"We would kill each other."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sam sat on one of the couches, leaning forward. Steve stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"I'm not ridiculous," Steve countered. "I would snap your neck without trying."

"Ouch. But no, I don't think you would."

Natasha ambled past Steve, stopping for a moment. She whispered something in his ear and Wanda caught the Black Widow glancing in her direction. Natasha continued to an empty chair, and Steve scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Fine," he decided. "We'll train, splitting into groups based on who's got the most similar tactics. Rhodes, you're with Wilson, Wanda, you're with Vision, and I'll work with Nat. Just head to separate training rooms or go work outside if that'll be easier. We'll split into two teams later."

Everyone jumped to their feet and filed out of the room. Sam gave Rhodey a high-five as they left. Vision trailed behind Wanda as she traveled up the spiraled staircase to the training rooms on the second floor. When she opened the door, a large white room greeted them, the light almost blinding for a moment until her eyes adjusted. Weapons and shields lined half the room and different gear took up the other half. Weights and benches rested among other fitness supplies, and also a table with a random assortment of objects like glass cups, bowling balls, lamps, and metal bars. Wanda clapped her hands together while Vision eased the door shut.

"Where do you want to start?" she asked.

"We can compare capabilities, find an alike one, and work from there."

"Oh, such as telekinesis?" Her eyebrows rose, and the Vision frowned.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure I can do that," he said thoughtfully. "I don't believe I've tried."

"You should. You have an infinity stone- you must be able to. I can show you how." She pointed at one of the lamps and raised her hand. The lamp rose with it, red mist pouring from her fingertips to it. She waved her arm and sent it crashing against a wall. The Vision clapped slowly.

"Fascinating," he said. "Unfortunately, I still do not understand how you managed to do that."

"You know how you use your power to fly, yes?" she began, and he nodded. She continued. "Use that force as you imagine the object moving. Focus carefully, though. They can really start to have a mind of their own."

"You make it sound quite simple," he stated.

"After a while, it is."

"Very well." He took a deep breath and squinted at the table. He held an arm out to it, his palm face-up, and she could see his hand shaking with concentration.

The bowling ball shakily rose, and a smile spread across his face.

"I suppose it is quite simple to pick-"

His smile disappeared as the bowling ball nailed him in the gut. The force knocked him back a foot until he got a grip on it. Wanda forced down her grin.

"You were saying?"

He dropped it to the floor, shaking his head. "I simply lost my focus," he decided. "I suppose concentration is key."

"Indeed. After all, how hard can it be?"

"This time, I will get it." He met her gaze and held it, his face serious. Her eyebrows rose.

"Then prove it."

His gaze turned back towards the table and he raised his arm again, repeating the same motion. His jaw was set with determination. A lamp rose, and the Vision raised his chin as if to get a better view of his work.

Wanda saw the issue: the metal bar behind it was wobbling dangerously, yet she kept her lips sealed, scrutinizing how he would react.

Suddenly, the lamp soured at him, yet to her surprise, it passed right through him, his image foggy for one moment. Much to _his_ surprise, however, the bar nailed him. It bounced harmlessly off his chest, yet he clenched his fists and kicked it aside irritably. Wanda rolled her eyes, the smile emerging as she failed to hold it back.

"Rookie mistake," she said. He glared back at her.

"I am making progress, at least." Despite his obvious frustration, his voice remained calm and smooth.

"You may call that progress. I call that trial and error."

"Trial is practice, and practice makes perfect."

"The way you are headed, perfection is unattainable."

"You have no evidence to support that."

"Really? How about you try lifting another object and bringing it to your hand? I would call that evidence."

"I call that opinion," he argued.

"I have experience, therefore my opinion is valid. Besides, I could bring another Avenger in here and they would agree with me."

He wrinkled his nose. "You have become a monster. What happened to you?"

"You happened," she said, ambling up to him.

A smile broke his annoyed expression. "Me? How so?"

She planted a light kiss on his lips, and his eyes closed. She released a little power to allow the bowling ball inch forward until it was directly behind him. She took a step back. "Try again. You should attempt to bring the glass to you."

He nodded agreeably. "I suppose I should." He resumed his stance, and this time, the object was quick to rise. He brought his hand to him, drawing the glass cup forward. As he did, he took a single step back to maintain a steady posture.

He slipped on the bowling ball, tumbling to the floor with a yelp of surprise.

He must have been caught very off guard. His image fogged again, and he disappeared through the floor. His fall was followed by a _thump_ and, "Vision, what the hell?"

"Language."

"Shut it, Nat."

Wanda laughed as she sent all the objects back to their designated spot on the table.

 _And he thought I'd make it easy for him._

She heard Vision storm up the stairs and the door swung open.

"Nice trick," she said, turning to face him. He shook his head.

"You are cruel, Ms. Maximoff."

"Tell me something I don't know."

She heard all of the objects tumble back to the floor, the smashing and shattering rattling her eardrums. She didn't flinch nor turn.

"Temper tantrum?"

"Terrible two's, as they say."

"You are not even two."

He shrugged indifferently. "How about terrible toddler?"

"There is no excuse for a tantrum."

"Ah, I suppose that is true."

"Thank you." She drew him into the kiss yet a shock vibrated through her brain. She yanked back, gripping her head and squeezing her eyes shut. She saw an image: her standing behind the boy from Spaghetti One, the Vision kneeling next to him. But she never saw that photo.

She blinked rapidly as the image cleared. The Vision watched her warily. "Wanda, are you well?"

"Fine," she said. "Vision, did you see-"

"The image? I did."

"How?"

"It has been... uploaded onto some social network. I saw it, therefore you did."

"How did I-" She froze. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"The rest of the Avengers may see it."

He sighed. "I suppose that is true. Nevertheless, there is no need to worry like so."

She smacked his arm. "Are you an idiot? They will know-"

"We can say we strictly went out for a discussion of business, observing how the surrounding area was faring. Remember, Captain Rogers does not believe I feel emotions as you do."

She nodded her head slowly, lacing her fingers through her hair with a sigh. "Okay. That... You came up with that frighteningly fast. Should I worry?"

He smiled. "No, Wanda."

"Good," she said, putting on a smile hoping it would mask her trepidation. "You make me worry enough as is. Now, let us continue training. You will start putting all the pieces back together."

He groaned. "Cruel," he echoed, raising a hand. "And you say that this change is because of me."


	9. Chapter 9

"The teams are Maximoff, Rhodes, and me against Nat, Vision, and Sam," Steve said. "All we're doing is Capture the Flag. We each get five minutes to put the flag somewhere, then we'll sound the whistle to start. Ready, go!"

He sprinted off in one direction, the blue flag flapping wildly. Wanda and Rhodey chased him down as best as they could, but neither were quite so fast on their feet compared to him.

"Slow down, Captain!" she called, and he skidded to a halt as they caught up with him. "Where do you want it to go?"

"The flag pole," he said, grinning. "Where else?"

"Vision can fly, though," she stated.

"With my suit, so can I," Rhodey countered.

"You saw how easily Vision beat Tony when Tony had the iron arm. I doubt you would fare well."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"It hardly will be."

"Okay, so not the flagpole," Steve interrupted. "Then where?"

"We can hang it by the training rooms," she suggested. "It is in the corner so it can easily be defended, plus the overhang will prevent any activity coming from above."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, I say we go for it." He jogged to the training area and leaped up, gripping the edge of the window. He pulled himself up, wedged the flag's stick between the glass and the wall, then jumped back down. "I'll guard our flag. The two of you figure out a strategy to find and take the other one."

Rhodes nodded. "I'll get my suit and we'll get started."

* * *

She peered from behind the building, searching for the flag or a guard. She spotted Sam, his wings strapped on, marching back and forth. She slipped back behind the wall, took a deep breath, then sprinted behind him. He stiffened, glancing back at her original position. She hid behind a tree, waiting for the perfect moment.

 _Because hiding behind a tree always goes so well,_ Wanda scolded, getting anxious.

Slowly, she inched behind him, then pressed her hands to his temples. He fell to the ground, fast asleep. She stepped over him, searching for their golden flag.

Her gaze turned towards the roof, and there it was: it clung to the top of the building with desperation, tucked beneath a few suspiciously loose tiles for a building so well intact. She grinned, pulling the mirror out of her pocket and angled it so the sunlight reflected back to her chance at glory. Rhodey swooped in and began yanking the flag out. Their raid was suspiciously easy so Wanda edged to the other side of the building to see how much progress the other team was making-

And she saw Steve pass Natasha the flag, Vision standing beside her with a hand raised.

"Move, Rhodes! Captain turned!"

" _What_?" He gave the flag one last pull, and rubble poured from the stones. He blasted off, but Natasha was already on the run, tightly gripping the blue flag. She crossed the line seconds before Rhodey, whooping triumphantly. Wanda stormed up to Steve.

"What was that? I thought you were on our side, Captain!"

He blinked. "I was. I am. What..." He rubbed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting the flag?" He peered past her, catching a glimpse of two of the victors high-fiving before their attention turned to the Falcon snoring in the grass.

"You gave them our flag," Wanda said slowly, frowning. "Do you not remember?"

He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't give them the flag." He glanced up at the window as if the blue flag in Natasha's hand wasn't evidence enough.

"Wanda!" Natasha called. "Did you do this to Sam?"

"Depends. Did you brainwash Captain?"

"I would hardly call it brainwashing," the Vision said, and Wanda marched up to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then tell me, Vision, what that was."

"It is called manipulation, Wanda. I wanted to see how capable I could perform it."

She gaped at him. "On the _captain_?"

"First off, my name is Steve or Rogers," Steve said, walking towards them, "and you can call me that. Secondly, Vision, have you ever attempted this before?"

He shook his head. "Before recently, I didn't understand emotions well enough to attempt to enforce one and pull away another at the same time."

"But now you do?"

"Yes, now I-" The Vision stopped. "I do," he stated shortly.

"How?"

"Much... observation, I suppose," he said slowly.

"You do experiments like this one a lot?" Natasha asked, brushing Sam with the flag.

"Yes, I, no... What are you suggesting?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Whatever that was, though, it won us the game."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "Well, okay, then. Maximoff, can you wake up Wilson?"

She nodded, then kneeled next to Sam, pressing two fingers to his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and she rose, casting Vision a sideways glance. He held her gaze and she quickly turned away.

"What do we get for pulling a win?" Natasha asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"You get... bragging rights," Steve offered.

"No way. Try again."

He shrugged. "I didn't have anything planned. What did you have in mind?"

"A trip. My team checks out for a bit, goes sightseeing."

"You don't seem like someone who enjoys sightseeing."

"Maybe you're wrong."

"Or I'm not. What are you planning?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Give us this win."

Steve frowned, then sighed. "Fine. When?"

"We'll go tomorrow. Are you two okay with that?" Sam and Vision both gave her a nod, and she grinned. "Then it's decided. Good effort out there, Cap. Better luck next time." She ambled inside and Steve glanced at Wanda.

"Sorry about the loss."

"No problem," Rhodey replied, clapping Steve on the back. Steve laughed.

"Glad to hear it. Too bad you guys couldn't quite hold up your end of the deal, either."

"Uh, we got our flag," Rhodey said. "We did our part. If you held them off two seconds longer-"

"The past is the past. If we have another go at this, we'll win. Got it?"

Wanda smiled. "Got it."


	10. Chapter 10

"No. We're all going, you dork."

"But I thought you were taking _your_ team," Steve said.

Natasha sighed, her hands on her hips. "Well, Sam mentioned that it'd be a good idea to go together for team bonding, and I agreed."

"Oh? Giving three people twenty minutes to get ready is a good idea?"

Wanda ambled into the room, frowning. "Twenty minutes to get ready for what?"

Natasha grinned. She was wearing sunglasses on top of her head and a bikini with a long skirt flowing to her feet. She carried a beach bag. "Twenty minutes to change. We're all going to a private beach nearby."

"A what?"

"Beach. You know what a beach is, right?"

Wanda nodded. "I- Yes, I do."

"Do you have anything to wear?"

Wanda felt her cheeks flush. She shook her head and Natasha tsked, steering Wanda out of the room and up the stairs. "No problem, you can wear one of mine. I've got plenty of spares."

 _Oh, wonderful. I am about to be shoved into a bikini._

With a jolt, another realization hit her.

 _And Vision will see it._

"What color do you want?" Natasha ambled into her room- not a speck of dust rested on any of the furniture and the floor was spotless. She pulled open a drawer and held up a red top, showing it to Wanda. Wanda shrugged and Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Fine. _I'll_ pick it out." She put the red one aside and dug through the drawer, finally pulling out a dark green bikini. "Here. You can wear this. I'll get you a skirt, then you can change." She passed Wanda the two-piece and met her gaze. She laughed. "Don't worry, Wanda, it's not going to kill you."

She put on a smile. "I know."

"Good. You'll look great." She passed her a black skirt. "Trust me."

Wanda took it, nodding her head. "Thank you." She turned to leave, then paused. "Is it strange?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Natasha asked quizzedly.

"Is it strange being with another girl and sharing clothes and doing all that?"

Natasha smiled. "I suppose, but you make it easy on me. Besides, don't you understand? I thought you were pretty much alone with Pietro for a while."

"I was, but I had other friends that were girls a long while ago."

Natasha shrugged. "We're almost in the same boat. Now go change, Wanda."

Wanda grinned as she left the room.

* * *

Wanda managed to get ready within her twenty minute limit and as she did, Natasha declared she and her would take Nat's car to the beach. All the boys would have to catch up with them later.

Natasha sped off and Wanda gripped her armrest like it was a lifeline. "So," Natasha said slowly, and Wanda wished she'd drive as fast as she spoke, "how're you feeling?"

Wanda released a sigh. "I am better. I have moved past... past Pietro... well."

"Well?"

"Yes. I do not expect it to become any simpler."

"I get that. Did the Vision stop trying to take your pain?"

Wanda paused, frowning. "I think he has. We have not spoken much of it."

"How's he holding up?"

Wanda flinched, remembering their talk at the spaghetti place. "I do not know," she said eventually. "Does he not appear well?"

"Appearances can be deceiving."

Wanda glanced at Natasha. She stared dead ahead, her eyes trained on the road, her hands tightly gripping the wheel.

"How are you?" Wanda questioned.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard... I heard that you and Banner got close."

Natasha didn't reply and Wanda turned away, deciding to drop the subject.

"We all lose someone," Natasha said. "It's like I told you. We've just got to move forward, right?"

"Yes, we do." Wanda sighed. "But it is hard."

"Yeah, it is." She hit the gas then whipped into an alleyway that eventually opened up to a small parking lot. Beyond it: glistening sand, churning waters, and beach chairs. Wanda stared at it as the car was put in park and Natasha stepped out. She pushed open her door and took a step out of the car, observing the blue waters and soaking in the ocean breeze.

"C'mon," Natasha said, nodding her head at the beach. "Let's go claim some chairs."

She trailed behind the Black Widow, the skirt whipping at her ankles. She stepped on to the sand, and each step sank as she wandered to a chair next to Natasha. Natasha pulled off her skirt and lay down, and Wanda hesitantly followed in suit, crossing her legs.

"Has Steve talked to you?" Natasha raised her eyebrows, pushing down her sunglasses.

"About what?"

"The Vision."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Call who what?"

"Vision that. You say _the_ Vision. He has a name."

"Not really. Vision isn't much of a name."

"I'm just saying that he isn't a thing."

Natasha held her hands up, smiling. "Yeah, sure. Didn't mean to hit a soft spot."

They were interrupted by the sound of burning rubber and Wanda quickly turned to see another car whip into a parking spot.

"Oh, my gosh," Natasha said. "Look who's in the drivers seat."

Wanda squinted, then her eyes widened as Vision pushed open the door and stepped out only to be tackled by Sam shouting, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Vision shrugged him off, chuckling. "You asked that I go faster."

"I asked you to at least go the speed limit. I didn't ask you to nearly get us killed!"

"You are alive and well, Mr. Wilson."

"Luckily!"

Steve shoved open the passenger door and fell onto the ground, but Wanda saw him shaking with laughter. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Men."

Vision shut the driver's door and as he walked closer, she saw he was only wearing khaki shorts. She snorted, figuring the other guys had to tell him to change.

The rest of the Avengers ambled over, Sam giving Vision the occasional shoulder-bump and Steve patting his shoulder, and Wanda suddenly grew self-conscious and silently defensive. She waited for Vision to see her, her eyes sharp.

"Ooh, Vision, she's checking you out," Sam said, grinning at Wanda. She rolled her eyes.

"Checking me out?" Vision frowned. "To check out is to confirm and pay for goods and services at a facility, such as through scanning. If she were to be scanning me, then she would be observing me." He turned to Sam. "It makes sense. I do appear awfully strange."

Sam laughed. "One, that's always the case. Two, that isn't exactly what I thought."

Wanda glanced at Steve and caught him watching her. She turned away, busying herself by staring at the ocean.

"You two seem comfortable," Steve noted.

"Mm-hmm," Natasha said. "And you boys are acting up as usual. Who let th- who let Vision drive, anyway?"

Rhodey and Sam pointed to Steve. Steve grinned. "He knew where he was going, so why not?"

"Because the boy is too young to drive. He can't even get a permit for about fifteen years."

"He's experienced enough," Steve countered.

"He has no experience." Natasha raised her eyebrows at him. "He's never driven before."

"I'm a fast learner," Vision said, smiling.

"Driving like you're being chased is hardly learning."

"Then I would have to say you, too, have learned little. You greatly exceeded the speed limit as well." His gaze flicked towards Wanda, seemingly for the first time. Wanda crossed her arms. "What are your thoughts on the subject?" he asked, surprising her.

"I suppose both of you were driving a little too quickly," she said slowly, scrutinizing Vision as he watched her. "But I suppose I should be used to it. My brother did run with me faster than either of you could drive."

They all grew quiet at the mention of Pietro, and Wanda thought she caught Steve and Natasha sharing a knowing glance. Neither seemed sharing, though.

"I don't know about you guys," Rhodey said, stretching, "but I thought we came here to actually do something. As in actually go into the water."

"I brought a frisbee," Steve offered.

"You mean the shield?" Rhodey grinned.

"Ha-ha, no." Steve pulled off his shirt then snatched a yellow frisbee. "I mean this." He glanced at Vision. "Hey, catch." He sent it spinning through the air high above the water. The Vision sighed.

"Was it necessary to send it so far, Captain Rogers?" he said, jogging to the water's edge before flying off after it. Sam snorted.

"That's cute. I didn't think he'd go for it."

"As _cute_ as that is," Natasha said, standing up, "I think I'm going to go get something to drink. Wanda, you want to join me or hang with the guys?"

Wanda shook her head, standing up. "I think I would rather go with you," she said, smiling. Natasha grinned, glancing back at Steve, Rhodey, and Sam.

"We'll see you all in a bit."

"Alright, suit yourself," Steve said, jogging off to meet Vision, trying to snatch away the frisbee but to no avail. Vision laughed, letting Sam take the disk away. Wanda realized she was staring and quickly turned away, following Natasha across the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I just wanted to let you guys know that this one took a little longer because I wrote it a little differently… as in, a totally different point of view. I hope you like it- I'm just trying something out, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"C'mon, man, you look like you burn like crazy."

Vision laughed. "I suppose it does look that way. It almost appears that the sun set me on fire, and I leaped into a pool of gasoline to quench the flames' thirst for my flesh."

Sam froze. "Wow. It sounds like you've thought about that for a while now."

"Well... wouldn't you?"

He snorted. "I guess I would."

"I would be more concerned by my lack of ears," Rhodey noted, passing them. He fell into one of the beach chairs. "And eyebrows."

Thoughts fired like sparks, and words easily rolled off his tongue. "And if I were you, Mr. Rhodes, I would be concerned about my lack of intellect."

Rhodey threw his hands up. "Why me? Sam trashes you and you give him nothing. I do it and suddenly I'm stupid." He shook his head. "No. Uh-uh. _You're_ an idiot. You can't understand simple things. You lack common sense."

"I was-"

"Born a few months ago? Trust me, I can tell."

"I can tell you were born quite recently as well, judging by your strength and ability to comprehend new information. Oh, wait."

"Oh, yeah? You're hardly even a man."

"I am one," Vision said, lowering his voice several octaves.

"I don't know about that- they saw you in your birthday suit."

"Birthday suit?" He frowned. "But I wasn't wearing-" He stopped, grinning. "Oh, I see. You are referring to-"

"I know what I was referring to. Gosh, you're so slow."

"Slow? You are hardly the one to call me slow."

"I mean mentally."

"Do you truly think I didn't know that?" he asked. He didn't, but there was no reason for Rhodey to know that.

"Yeah, I believed it because you're an idiot."

Steve slowly approached them, his eyebrows raised. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Vision just called me stupid."

Vision put a hand on his heart. "Me?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Vision, why did you call him stupid?"

"I did not quite say _stupid_. Besides, I believed he said something very similar about me among other things."

Steve sighed. "You two just... get along."

"Yes, sir." Vision glanced around, noticing the continued absence of both Wanda and Natasha. His eyes narrowed and he glanced at their chairs: a large bag and two skirts remained by the seats implying that they would return. His gaze turned to footprints left in the sand- they trailed towards a smaller building farther off with their lights on. He spotted two figures leaning over a counter. He instinctively began listening to their conversation then quickly stopped, setting his jaw. Their topic of discussion was not his business.

"You're staring at something." Sam appeared at the Vision's shoulder. "What is it?"

"What made you believe I was staring?" he replied, briskly turning away.

"It looked like you were. Could you see Wanda and Nat from here?"

"I can. Are you saying that you cannot?"

"I guess."

Vision frowned. "Interesting. How far can you see?"

"I don't know. I mean, I can see far but I just can't make out all the details. Speaking of details..." He moved in front of Vision, but he was interrupted by Rhodey shouting, "What the- Steve! Get over here!"

"What?" Steve wandered towards Rhodey and the Vision closed his eyes, viewing for himself what Rhodey was seeing.

Rhodey had found the image- Vision was kneeling next to the boy and Wanda stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

He recalled the training Wanda gave him and subtly opened a palm out to the device in Rhodey's hand several meters away. He heard the screen crack and the shattered pieces fell into the sand. Rhodey stared at it. "What just happened?"

Vision looked away innocently, meeting Sam's gaze. "You were saying?"

Sam blinked, watching the Vision quizzedly. "Yeah, I was just wondering why you were staring at Wanda."

"I never said I was."

"You never denied it, either."

The Vision's gaze left Sam's, yet he caught Sam grinning. He began filtering through the plausible reasons why Sam was a.) questioning him and b.) appearing to enjoy himself. Multiple scenarios presented themselves, yet Sam's reference to his belief that he was staring at Wanda showed clear support for a specific option. "You think I am attracted to her," he said shortly. He knew to keep his expression relaxed- he had to appear impassive on the subject that was Wanda.

"I don't know what you are, Vision, but yeah, I think you were watching her for a reason. Is it the new outfit?"

"New outfit? You think I am attracted to her _outfit_? That is beyond strange."

He sighed. "I agree with Rhodey on this one: sometimes, you're an idiot."

"Then please, explain yourself."

"I think you like the way Wanda looks in her new look."

He tilted his head. "How so?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? I don't know how you feel or even if you feel. You tell me why you were staring at her."

"I was simply searching for her."

"Then you found her and kept watching. Why were you looking for her anyway?"

"I was worried for her, I suppose," he said, squinting.

"Only Wanda?"

"Well, I certainly am not worried about your whereabouts."

"What about Nat?"

He froze. _Oh, no._ Sam's smile widened.

"You've got an eye for Wanda."

An eye for Wanda. An eye is used for watching. Watching is staring like Sam called him out on. Staring can be due to an affection for something.

He knew.

"So, you're admitting it?" Sam asked, and Vision looked away. He laughed. "I have got to tell Steve-"

" _You will not_ ," the Vision growled, stepping in his path.

"Or else what? Are you gonna vaporize me?"

"No, but I will take other measures. Do not make me, Mr. Wilson."

"But he'll be glad to hear it."

Vision's lips parted, yet he quickly masked his surprise. "Why would he-"

"Vision," Steve said sharply. "What were you doing with Wanda at that restaurant?"

He turned to the captain, meeting his gaze. "We were observing the condition of the surrounding area," he replied smoothly. Something in his gut twisted and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm afraid the boy recognized us."

"Sure," Sam said quietly from behind, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut it," Vision snapped back.

"Uh, would you like to share with the group?" Steve asked. The Vision stiffened.

"I-"

"We're back." Natasha's voice sliced the air, and Vision quickly shut his mouth, turning towards her.

Wanda stood behind her. Her dark brown eyes scrutinized Vision, and his gaze softened.

Suddenly, she blushed, and Vision realized that Sam would be watching him to see if he was staring. He glanced away, trying to understand Wanda's sudden apparent embarrassment. Perhaps she thought he was staring, as well.

"You were gone for a while," Steve said.

"Yeah, well the bartender was cute and a talker." Natasha smiled. "Plus, he recognized us. We got free drinks."

"How nice."

"They're great. What do you think, Wanda?" She glanced back, and Wanda gave her a nod.

"Wonderful," she said, inching forward. The Vision backed away, bumping into the beach chair behind him.

"I hope you've drank before," Natasha said, laughing. Wanda paused.

"Why?"

"It can have side effects." She watched as Wanda began wandering to the beach chair Vision bumped into. "Don't tell me that's your first."

Wanda shrugged and Steve laughed. "Oh, no, Nat. Now look what you've done."

"What side effects?" Wanda demanded, whipping around. Her hair brushed Vision, and he tried to take a step back, partially phasing through the chair. He watched her meticulously, observing her movement for any malfunctioning among her vitals. He noticed only minor changes: her left hand twitched occasionally, and she tilted her head in an odd fashion as if trying to hear something from far away.

"Sometimes you can-"

Wanda collapsed, falling backwards onto Vision. He gave a surprised _oof!_ and tumbled onto the chair. Her arms wrapped around his neck and immediately snored away. Vision gently tried to pry her off without disturbing her, his skin tingling where she touched him. Sam wolf whistled.

"-pass out," Natasha finished, sighing. Her gaze flicked toward Vision's pathetic attempts. "Don't move her," she snapped, and he stopped.

"Why?"

"What do you think she'll do if she wakes up? She won't exactly be in the best mood."

He closed his eyes. "Are you certain she will wake up unwell?"

"Are you certain she won't?"

"No, I am not." He glanced at Sam who arched an eyebrow. They had a silent argument, and Vision pointedly tried to threaten him with his glare.

"They went on a date," Rhodey blurted, and Vision released a deep breath, trying to sit up in the chair. Steve was watching him with his eyebrows raised and Natasha turned to Rhodey.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'd show you, but my phone exploded." Rhodey frowned, turning to Vision. "You don't happen to know what happened there, do you?"

He was sick of the lies- each one left an awful taste on his mouth, and it felt like his tongue turned to lead. Instead, he shrugged. He caught Natasha's gaze and her eyes burned into his. She nodded her head, and he squinted. She cautiously pointed a finger to her head, and his jaw clenched. He closed his eyes and saw Natasha's thoughts.

Wanda stood before him, her gaze intense as she brushed back her dark hair. His hands shook and he clenched his fists, trying to push aside the feeling. Instead, he fixated on what Natasha was saying.

"Do you like her?" Natasha's voice broke the image, sending ripples spiraling outwards. She was talking to him and effectively too. If he were to make an assumption, he would guess that Natasha had done something similar before, but he was hardly about to start hypothesizing what she had and had not done.

"Of course," he replied, and her mind soaked in his voice like a sponge. "I like everyone on the team."

"You're not stupid, Vision," she said. "You know what I'm asking. Do you like her?"

"My emotions are hardly any concern of yours."

"I think they are. Why don't you guess why?"

Her voice was taunting, but he fell into her trap despite his awareness of it. His mind fired off thoughts and predictions, stringing together instances in which Wanda was with Natasha. He almost ventured deeper into Natasha's thoughts but drew back, coming to a conclusion.

"You are close friends with Wanda," he said. "I presume that she has explained much to you."

"Nice guess. How do you feel about that?"

"I suppose I trust you with such information seeing as you must have been withholding it from the others for an extensive amount of time."

"Do you like her?"

He paused. "I do."

The image of Wanda he first saw when entering Natasha's mind began moving, and Wanda spoke. "Why is Steve asking him that?"

"For your safety, mostly," Natasha replied. "If you like Vision and he doesn't like you, he didn't want you getting hurt. If Vision did, he wanted to make sure that things didn't get awkward."

The image froze, and the Vision began pulling from Natasha's mind. But she let go of her directive thoughts and he saw another image.

He pulled back with so much force that his physical self flinched, as well. The motion woke Wanda and she yawned, blinking.

"What just happened?" she asked, squinting. Her voice, while exhausted, still coaxed him, sending a pleasant chill down his spine. She saw Vision, her eyes widening, and she slowly looked down at herself. She scrambled off, practically leaping from the chair and crossing her arms. Vision sat up, observing her with a frown. "Why were you doing that?" Wanda demanded. He began to protest, but Natasha interrupted before he could reply.

"You landed on him, Wanda. You were hugging him like a pillow- he couldn't get you off if he wanted to."

"I doubt he wanted to, anyway," Sam mumbled. Wanda shot him a dark look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she growled, her eyes flashing.

"Word is you went on a date," he replied. Wanda opened her mouth to reply, but no words passed her lips. The Vision rose to his feet, standing beside her.

"Based upon what?" he demanded. "I believe I already explained that photo."

Steve frowned. "Maximoff, what were you doing in that photo?"

"What photo?"

"You and the Vision with that kid."

She glanced back at Vision and his heart skipped a beat. He ran a quick scan of his innards, attempting to make sure he was operating properly. He only noticed an increased heart rate, but recently, that was nothing unusual.

"We were seeing how well everyone else was," Wanda said quietly. Steve tilted his head.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

Wanda closed her eyes. "No, I did want to check on that area."

"Is that the whole truth?"

"Why are you interrogating her, Steve?" Natasha snapped, and he glanced back at her, running a hand through his hair.

"You're right," he said eventually. "I'm sorry, Maximoff. I'll stop."

She nodded, casting Vision another look. Her dark eyes were worried, and he steadily held her gaze.

 _We need to tell them._ Wanda's voice reverberated inside his head.

 _Are you sure?_

There was a long pause. _Yes._

* * *

 **Be sure to let me know any of your story ideas! I may end up updating this a little late because I won't have access to a computer, but I'll keep writing! Promise! Let me know how you liked Vision's perspective, and keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

He seemed prepared to give her a nod, yet he suddenly stopped. "Wait." His short tone and gaze fixed on Steve caused her to stiffen.

"For what?" she demanded, yet he didn't do so much as glance at her.

"Captain Rogers, I need to speak with you." His voice was cold and unwelcoming, almost mechanical, and Wanda noticed Steve's eyes narrow and his chin raise. "In private, please," Vision finished.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can be told to the whole team," Steve replied. Vision took a stride forward, tilting his head to the side, and a shudder crawled up Wanda's back at the eerie familiarity of that simple motion, reminding her of another.

"If you wished for that, the group would already know. I am asking that the conversation remain private for _your_ sake. Of course, Ms. Romanoff may join, seeing as she is already aware." His voice had lowered to a growl, and Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey became rigid.

"Vision," Steve said, raising a hand, "calm down."

"You hardly need to give that order, Captain," he noted. "I simply ask for a discussion."

Steve glanced at Natasha, then nodded his head behind him. "Fine. Let's go." Steve led him away, and Natasha glanced back at Wanda before turning and catching up.

"What just happened?" Rhodey looked at Sam, then Wanda. "Do you know?" She shook her head. "Can you find out?"

"I can, but I will not. They wish to speak in private, so I will give them as much."

"Yeah, sure," Rhodey said. "Play the good morals card."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Wanda-"

"If you are going to suggest anything about my relationship with Vision, you can stop now."

"Then I won't suggest. I'll say it directly." She began to object, yet he spoke over her. "I know Vision like-likes you."

Her gaze narrowed, but she bit her tongue. Sam leaned against a chair, crossing his arms. "You already knew. Why didn't you tell Steve?"

"Because... I..."

"Do you like him back?"

"Sam, please-"

"Do you?"

"Stop this-"

" _Do you?_ "

"Yes! Now please, just stop!" She sat on the chair, her knees pressed against her chest, running her hands through her hair.

"Why haven't you told Steve?"

"I do not know. I just... I did not want to."

"You'd rather lie and keep secrets? We're your team, Wanda."

She sighed. "I know, and I am sorry. I made a mistake- several mistakes."

"It's alright," Rhodey said, walking over and patting her on the shoulder. "Just make sure you let the Cap' know, okay?"

She nodded, releasing another deep breath as she leaned back. Rhodey and Sam both remained silent as the three of them watch Vision, Steve, and Natasha talk. The Vision appeared calm, almost eerily calm compared to his apparent distress on the matter like he showed earlier. Natasha crossed her arms, and Steve was talking. Vision nodded his head, replying with only a few words before Steve continued.

"So, you never drank before?" Sam grinned down at Wanda. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"That is hardly a question- no, I have not."

"How?"

She shook her head. "I suppose I never had time to settle enough. I was running most of the time."

"Too bad that one was your first."

She smiled. "I agree."

"Not all of them will do that to you, just so you know."

"I am aware." Her spine tingled suddenly, and she closed her eyes, trying to see if Vision was attempting to call her. He wasn't, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was. She glanced back at the three gathered at the edge of the water, but none of them looked in her direction. She looked at Sam and Rhodey. Sam was still frowning at the others.

"I want to know what they're talking about," he said. "We deserve to know- we're just as much a part of the team as them."

Wanda sighed. "Maybe they are not telling us for the benefit of the team."

"Secrets don't make friends," Rhodey commented. His gaze slid towards Wanda. Her expression sent a clear message: _Seriously?_

Finally, Vision walked back towards her, yet despite her attempts to look him in the eye, his gaze would not meet hers. Her eyebrows crinkled.

"Vision? What is it?" She hesitated. "What is on your mind?"

He responded as if it was a command. "I am distressed by my most recent conversation and wish I didn't have to withhold the information." He eventually reached her gaze. "My apologies, Wanda, but I may not tell you, especially."

"Why not?"

"It is an order, I'm afraid, and I do not want to object my decree."

She turned towards Steve, who was marching towards her, looking grim. "How important is it?" she asked.

"As of now, not very," he replied. "If it becomes important, I'll tell you. All of you."

She nodded. "Okay, then. I trust that you will."

He nodded. "Thank you for that. So, are you and Vision officially a thing?"

"A thing?" Vision asked. When Wanda stood and leaned against him, he seemed to understand.

"Yes," Wanda answered. "I heard you were hoping as much."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. I just... I didn't want things to turn out badly."

"I understand."

"How did you start it?" Rhodey asked, looking at Wanda. She grinned.

"I did not."

Steve held his hands up. "Wait, _the Vision_ did?"

Vision stiffened. "It was not my intention. I simply acted out without much thought."

"That doesn't sound right," Rhodey said, snorting. "How'd you... act out?"

If his skin wasn't already red, Wanda could've sworn he would be blushing. "I... well, I... I kissed her."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Oh, so you jumped right to it."

"Did anyone else know?" Rhodey asked, glancing around.

"Mr. Stark knew, actually," Vision said. His gaze flicked towards Natasha for a moment yet both remained silent.

"How?"

"He walked in on it," Vision replied quietly.

"That sucks." Rhodey sniffed. "Can you have kids?"

Wanda's head shot up, Vision froze, and Steve said, "Hold up, Rhodes." Natasha grinned, and Wanda scowled.

"Back down, Rhodey," she snapped.

"I was just asking," he countered.

"Well, that's not all there is to it."

"To what?"

She wrinkled her nose, glaring at Rhodey.

"To love." The Vision's voice remained steady, and he held Rhodey's amused gaze.

"What do you know about love?" Natasha asked, smiling.

"Little," he replied, returning the grin, "but I hope to find out."

"How sweet," Sam said, nudging Vision. "Maybe you will if you don't kill her with your driving."

Vision gaped at him. "You are still bitter? I had no idea you were so sensitive."

"Sensitive? I'm not _sensitive_."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Natasha stepped between them, holding her hands up. "How about we settle this over some Ultimate Frisbee?"

Sam laughed, brushing past her. "Yeah, sounds like a deal."

They quickly split into two groups, and as Vision left Wanda's side to join the opposing team, he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "And I truly do love you."

"Wait." She grabbed his arm, and he stopped, meeting her gaze. "Vision, about what Rhodey said-"

"We can discuss it all later, but to what are you referring?"

Her confidence quickly diminished. "Nevermind. Just... we'll talk it over later. For now, good luck." She jogged away, glancing back to see Vision hesitantly walk back to his group.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look, we don't know why Rhodey asked it, and maybe it was a little strange, but now I really want to know the answer." Sam leaned forward, his gaze intent. "Can you have kids, I mean, since you're an android 'n all?"

The Vision smiled kindly but didn't reply. Sam groaned. "Fine, whatever. Do you even like kids?"

"I do," he said simply.

 _Do you want kids?_ The question hung on the tip of Wanda's tongue, the curiosity itching her. She didn't voice it, yet Vision glanced back at her his eyebrows raised. She froze.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Sam questioned. The Vision gave her a small nod, and she felt blood rush to her face. He reached across the table and took her hands in his. Natasha frowned, and Steve crinkled his eyebrows.

"My answer is I do not know," he said, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Nevertheless, is that something you wish for?"

Her eyes widened. "No, we are not... not that far."

Rhodey squinted. "I'm missing something. What are you talking about?"

Natasha grinned almost knowingly, and Wanda arched an eyebrow at her. Nat mouthed, "Later," then caught Vision staring at her. Natasha held his gaze, watching him like, _What?_ He crossed his eyes, she stuck out her tongue, and he laughed. "I can read what you are saying, Ms. Romanoff," he stated.

"I know, but you're still not invited."

"Such a shame. I was so hoping to... _hang out_ with you."

"Desperate."

"Ashamedly so."

She rolled her eyes, and Steve stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna head out," he said. "I'll see all of you tomorrow." He walked away and jogged up the stairs. Sam watched him leave, then turned back to Vision.

"Can you?"

"Mr. Wilson, may I ask why you are so adamant to find out? It is almost suspicious."

Sam glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Vision seemed to ignore the question. "Do you like children?"

He shrugged. "They're tolerable."

"Indeed they are."

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to see what you gain from asking me such a question."

"I was just wondering. Why won't you answer?"

"Good night, Mr. Wilson. I will be seeing you tomorrow."

He sighed. "Yep. See you then."

The Vision smiled before standing and ambling away. Rhodey watched him go, then glanced at Wanda. "How serious are you two?"

"I do not quite know. We have not spoken over it much." She glanced back at the stairs. Natasha raised her eyebrows at her.

"Do you need to talk to him now?"

Wanda shook her head, yawning. "No, but later. Goodnight, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey." She dragged herself up the stairs and to her room, glancing at Vision's door as she passed, then grabbed a change of clothes. After showering, she fell onto her bed, and sleep quickly whisked her away.

* * *

Her spine tingled, and her head ached slightly. She blinked, frowning, as the quiet voice in her dreams silenced. She sat up, her spine still quivering, and glanced around the room.

A smash from the room next to hers brought her to her feet, and she rushed to her door, tossing it open, then shoved Vision's door out of her way. She froze before daring to take a step into the room.

He lay on the ground, gripping his head as if that was the only thing keeping it in place. The Mind Stone glowed virulently, and Wanda stared with wide eyes.

"Vision," she called, hesitantly furthuring into the room. "Vision, can you hear me? What's going on?" She stepped towards him, kneeling at his side. He didn't respond, his eyes squeezed shut as if he wasn't really there. Wanda took a deep breath, then touched his temples, yet her hand phased right through him. She drew back quickly, the feeling perplexing, and focused more. This time, she was able to touch him, and she reached for his mind.

It sounded like sirens shrieking in her ears, and images soured past her as fast as lightning. Blue and white light flashed behind her eyelids, and through the howling sirens, she heard a low voice. Within the crackling and ringing and flashing, though, each word faded into the next. She screamed, tumbling backwards and scrabbling away. She slammed against a wall and curled into a ball, gritting her teeth. As she pulled her powers away from Vision, the ringing slowly waned, and her ragged breaths became audible. It became the only sound she heard until footsteps thumped down the hallway. She scrambled away from the door, trying not to yelp at the memory of the voice, the sirens, and the images impossible to tear apart.

The door soared open, and Steve stepped in, holding the shield in front of him. His eyes quickly scanned the room, and he spotted Vision lying in fetal position, tightly gripping his head. As he took a step towards him, he spotted Wanda trembling next to the bed. "What happened?" he demanded.

" _I heard a thump or crashing or something,_ " she quickly told him, the words rolling off her tongue with a hint of shakiness. " _I came to see what was going on-_ "

"English, Maximoff," he said sharply. She blinked, unable to speak while her head throbbed. Instead, she watched Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey enter the room. Steve marched towards Vision, saying something, but his voice was merely an unfamiliar sound to Wanda. He reached out to touch the Vision, and like Wanda experienced herself, his hand phased through.

Natasha knelt in front of Wanda. "Wanda," she said, her voice soothing, "what happened here? Do you know?"

Wanda shook her head. Natasha nodded. "That's okay. We'll figure it out. Do you know if anybody else came here to hurt Vision?" She glanced back at him, yet he hadn't moved since Wanda came in.

"I do not think so," Wanda whispered. "I heard a voice... it-it is in his head."

"What did the voice say?"

"I do not know. The ringing... sirens... I could not understand."

"Okay, we'll find out what the voice is. You did well, Wanda. Do you think you can help pull Vision away?"

Pull Vision away. Why had she not done it before? Wanda shakily crawled back to Vision, closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached out and touched him.

Immediately, the sirens and voice and images crashed onto her. She clenched her jaw, a whimper slipping through as she searched for Vision's presence. She saw the faintest white essence, and she reached for it, yanking it away from all the terrors and back to the Avengers.

She opened her eyes and gasped, her lungs screaming for air.

Somebody was screaming, a man. She spotted the Vision, now moving, pressing his hands to his temples, his nose pushed into the floor as he shouted. The Mind Stone flickered dangerously, and everyone backed away, uncertainty planted on their faces. Wanda held a hand out towards him, imagining sunlight and fields of untainted grain, imagining peace. She felt his terror, his fear, yet she tried to suppress it.

His cries ceased, and the Mind Stone stopped glowing. Vision sucked in a deep breath and glanced around. When he spotted Wanda sitting next to him, he reached over and pulled her into a hug. Wanda gave a small gasp of surprise before hugging him back.

"Vision, are you-"

He held her in front of him, scanning her. "You are well?" he asked. Wanda blinked.

"I am fine, Vision. We are worried about you."

His gaze left hers as he examined the rest of the team. The Mind Stone flickered again, except it didn't glow as brightly as before.

"Vision," Steve said, taking a step forward, "what happened?"

Vision suddenly stood and took a step back, his spine rigid. "I have been contacted by an alien source. Location: unknown. Form of communication: unknown. Self-evaluation: density controls offline. Time for repairment: approximately two minutes."

"Vision..." Wanda rose and stood in front of him, yet he looked right through her. "Why are you talking like that?"

He flinched. "Secondary scan: damage to Mind Stone. Source: unknown. Overall impairment: unknown. Time for repairment: approximately two days. Resulting effects: ninety-two percent of sentiment lost. Backup functions accessed. Backup evaluation: satisfactory." His gaze fixed on Wanda. "Evaluation of subject Maximoff, Wanda. Operations: satisfactory. Vitals functioning properly. Limited damage to source power. Time for repairment: fifty-two seconds."

 _He's acting like a machine,_ she thought as he continued evaluating each team member. Natasha glanced at Wanda, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Vision," Natasha said once he finished. His cold gaze fixed on her. "What did that voice want?"

"To which voice are you referring?" he asked.

"The alien source that contacted you."

"Quotation by subject Unknown Source: 'You won't be safe much longer. I will take what belongs to me. I will take that Stone, and don't try underestimating me. It will be mine.' Unquote."

"Someone's after the Mind Stone," Steve murmured.

"It would appear so," Vision noted. Wanda glanced back and forth between them.

"What would happen to you if the Mind Stone was taken, Vision?"

"Processing scenario..." He paused, then turned towards her. "My ultimate demise. All thoughts and emotions would dissipate. My body would lose its capability to function unless another processor was provided."

"And if another one was provided, what would happen?"

"Processing scenario... I would be as I am now with much more limited capabilities."

"How limited?" Sam asked.

"That depends on what type of processing unit Stark provides, if he were to make one."

"It doesn't matter," Steve said. "Nobody's getting the Mind Stone. We'll make sure of that."

"Did they say when they were planning to take the Stone?" Natasha asked. Vision shook his head.

"No, the unknown source did not say. Self-evaluation: density controls online. I will be exiting Avengers facility."

"Wait, what?" Rhodey questioned, frowning.

"Unknown source may attempt to locate the Mind Stone starting as of now. Source's abilities are unknown and may pose a threat to the team. Source may be tracking the Mind Stone, therefore I should remove the Stone from the team to avoid their harm."

"Vision," Steve snapped. "Don't do this."

Vision turned away, phasing through the wall and flying from the building. Wanda ran to the window, but he already disappeared from sight.

"I'll get my suit," Rhodey said, jogging off. "I'm gonna find him."

Nobody stopped him. Steve's gaze turned to Wanda. "Maximoff-"

She shook her head, trying to conceal her tears as she fled the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**


	14. Chapter 14

With a flick of her wrist, all the men fell, screaming. She marched along, not casting them a second thought. A woman with a gun and dark outfit sprinted up to her, but Wanda simply dodged the attack and pressed two fingers to her temples. The woman lost herself in a trance.

The Avengers began taking down smaller threats as they saw fit, and Rhodey would still occasionally soar off in search of the Vision, yet he always returned with the same news: no word, no evidence, no trail, no nothing. Wanda finally lost hope last week.

They still haven't contacted Stark, and Wanda tried persuading that they should, yet Steve must have held a more bitter grudge from their last meeting. She considered talking to him again later that day- it could do no harm, after all. Besides, was it to Vision's benefit or Steve's that they leave Stark out of it?

Sam flew down to the ground, poised for a fight, then froze as Wanda ambled past him towards where their flight landed, Natasha stepping out of it

"You took all of them?" Sam asked, glancing back at her.

"Yes," she replied, jumping onto the jet. "You have clean-up duty this time."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Thanks for that."

Wanda took a seat, and caught Steve's gaze. It was worried.

"What, Captain?"

"You're wasting your energy," he said, and she sighed. "You could have waited for the rest of us."

"I did not need to," she stated, crossing her arms.

"You're hurting yourself, Maximoff. Please, for you safety and the safety of the team, stop this."

"The safety of the team?" she echoed crossly, and he stiffened. "Do not tell me you care about the safety of the team."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vision is still a part of the team, and you are letting him go!"

His jaw set. "I am not letting him go," he argued. "I have sent Rhodey out every single week to search for him."

"Hoping Rhodey will chance upon him? You know that will not happen."

"What more can I do, Maximoff? Please, tell me," he snapped.

"Contact Stark!"

"You and I both know-"

"She's right." Rhodey stepped forward, the mask of the armor open. "If anyone is going to be able to find him, it's Stark, and you're grudge against him doesn't help anyone."

Steve released a deep breath. "Fine. We'll talk over it when we finish up with this," he decided, "as a team," he added, glancing back at Wanda before turning away. Rhodey took the seat beside her, watching Sam and Natasha throw all the people into a pile.

"How are you doing?" he asked. It wasn't the first time he'd asked since Vision left. She always gave him the same answer.

"Fine."

They left it at that like they always did. Wanda closed her eyes. "Thank you for backing me up, Rhodey."

"No problem. You're right. We do need Stark's help. I've been perfectly useless."

"Rhodey-"

"It's true, though. At least I know it's just not my fault. It's the Vision's."

"It is not."

"It is. He made the choice to take off, and he keeps making the decision to stay away."

"Maybe he is not making that choice. He may be in trouble."

"I'm pretty sure the Vision can hold his own."

She opened her mouth to reply, yet a shock rippled through her, and she gasped. Rhodey was moving his mouth, yet it sounded like he was speaking through water. Her spine tingled, and she tried listening for another voice, any voice. Somebody had to be contacting her. It could be Vision.

 _It's not Vision,_ she thought. _Something that was strong enough to hurt him from the inside out was after the Mind Stone. He'd be lucky if he was alive, let alone able to call me._

And the tingling stopped. She heard Rhodey.

"-I swear that I will murder you if you get yourself killed by that thing that called-"

"I am fine," she said quickly. "Just... just a headache."

"A headache? Please."

She huffed. "Somebody tried to reach me," she informed him, "but they did not, and before you suggest it, I will tell you this: it was not Vision."

He nodded grimly, lowering his gaze. "Alright. I'm gonna go help them load the bodies. I'm sure those people will appreciate their jail time as long as they don't have to deal with you, again." He smiled, marching away. Wanda watched him go, then closed her eyes, searching for the source of her headache.

* * *

"I've gathered all of you so we can discuss the Vision," Steve said, rising to his feet. Natasha raised her eyebrows, and Sam frowned. "I would also like to apologize. This entire time, I have been ignoring our best chance at finding him, and I'm sorry." He paused, meeting Wanda's gaze. "I believe we should contact Stark," he said. "Before doing so, I wanted to make sure everyone's okay with that."

"I'm fine with it," Natasha said.

"Same here," Sam added. Steve nodded.

"Okay, then. I'll go ahead and make the call." He wandered up to one of the screens and pulled up an image of Tony. After sending the video request, the rest of them rose to stand by his side.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain America come crawling back to me." Tony leaned back in his chair, grinning. "So, whose birthday did I forget?"

"We need your help," Steve said, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Tony scanned the Avengers, frowning. "Uh, where's my boy? Vision, I mean. Not you, Rhodey."

"I figured that."

"The Vision is missing," Steve continued. "We've been searching for him, but he's flying under the radar."

"Missing? How?"

"He took off. He thought sticking around us could be dangerous to our safety because something is after the Mind Stone."

"Of course," Tony sighed. "I guess he's at that rebellious stage, huh."

"Tony," Steve growled, "we need help, not your games."

Tony leaned forward. "There's nothing wrong with a good sense of humor," he argued.

"Can you help us or not?" Wanda snapped, "because we do not have time to put up with you if you are of no assistance."

"Ouch. You're planning on using me the way you used Vision, aren't you."

Wanda's eyes widened, and Natasha stepped to her aid.

"Tony, cut the crap. Can you help us find Vision or not?"

"Probably. I'll come over there and we'll find out." The screen went dark, and Steve sighed.

"I guess he'll be here any second," he grumbled. Wanda saw the faintest glimmer of hope, yet resting her final decision of Vision's fate in the hands of the man she once accused of killing her parents wasn't something she was too sure about.

Suddenly, her spine tingled again, yet the source felt so close it was almost suffocating. She knelt to the ground, trying to shake the burning itch, and Natasha quickly reacted, wrapping an arm around Wanda to support her. The tingling refused to clear and the cold familiarity sent chills crawling up her back.

 _No, that's impossible._ She lifted her gaze. She saw Pietro.

She couldn't move- she didn't dare for fear that the ground would collapse beneath her. She feared that her nightmare would return, that bullets would pepper Pietro's back, and that she would be lifted into the sky by the kidnapper she adored.

But he stood still, then took a hesitant step forward. The accursed dream was broken, and she rose to her feet, sprinting to her brother, forgetting how impossible all of it was.

"Pietro!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder as her heart sang. "I have missed you. How is this... you are here, Pietro."

Her hug tightened, and he squeezed her back. "I have missed you, too, dear sister," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured back.

"Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"I thought I was dead."

She stiffened, then pulled away, staring at her brother. A wire trailed behind him, and his eyes appeared brighter, somehow. She glanced back at the other Avengers.

Sam and Rhodey appeared just as surprised as her, yet Steve and Natasha only appeared defensive.

 _They knew,_ Wanda thought. _This is what Vision was talking to them about on the beach._

Pietro blinked. "What's going on?"

"How did you get out?" Steve demanded.

"The door," he replied, smirking. He disappeared.

Wanda was swept off her feet and sent soaring out the doorway at speeds she hadn't felt in months.

"Stop!" she shouted, and the world shifted back into focus. She clambered out of Pietro's arms. "They are my team, Pietro," she insisted. "My friends." He frowned.

"But-"

"Take me back to them."

"Not until you explain what's going on," he countered, crossing his arms. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you really think I know? I have some questions for them myself."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh."

"And to think I carried you all of the way over... here. Where's here?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now, please, bring me back to our team."

" _Our_ team?"

"Yes. They brought you back, did they not?" The words so easily passed across her lips, and she felt an ease wash over her, one she had not experienced since the day she felt him die. It was foreign, and she had forgotten what it was like to fully and completely be herself, to be free.

He picked her up again with a huff. "You have gained weight since I last saw you," he joked.

"That is probably because they give me the bigger halves," she retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He sprinted off, carrying her back to the Avengers. They were waiting for her outside, and as Pietro set her down, Steve stepped forward. "Maximoff-" He paused. "Pietro," he said instead, "I suppose you're feeling up to speed."

"That is cute."

Steve grinned. "I think I have some explaining to do for the both of you." Sam cleared his throat, and Steve glanced back at him and Rhodey. "And for you two, as well." He led them back inside, and they all settled in the living room except Pietro- he paced back and forth, constantly moving.

"Clint brought Pietro back here," Steve began. "He was suffering from multiple shot wounds and-"

"And death?" Pietro offered.

"Yeah, he- you were suffering from multiple shot wounds and death. We brought you to Helen, and she offered to have you put in the Cradle to attempt revival." He glanced at Wanda. "We didn't tell you because we didn't know if it would work or not. I guess it did."

"No kidding." Pietro sniffed. "So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing," they all replied in unison, then several gazes turned to Wanda. "You have missed little, Pietro," she repeated, and everyone else seemed to get the message- don't mention anything about her and Vision to Pietro.

"I would use the doorbell," a voice called, "but there isn't one." Tony ambled into the room, a smile plastered to his face, yet when he saw Pietro, it fell. "What the hell."

"Helen Cho used the Cradle," Steve said simply, and Tony seemed to understand.

"Oh, huh. That's... fascinating. Anyway, you asked for my help finding Vision, so let's go." He walked over to the large table and touched it. The screen came to life, and Tony began to rapidly key in information. "So, when was the last time you saw Vision?"

Steve swallowed. "Eight weeks ago."

Tony froze, looking up at the Captain. "Sorry, I must have misheard you. I think you just told me my boy has been gone for _eight_ _weeks_."

"Wow," Pietro said. "That is almost as appalling as naming your son Vision."

"Agreed." Tony turned back to the screen. "Where did you last see him?"

"In his room," Steve answered.

"What were you doing in his room, Steve?"

"Shut up."

"I don't know if that's possible." He frowned. "It seems like Vision is purposefully hiding from me."

"Probably because he is," Rhodey remarked.

"Good point. Nevertheless, I'm gonna find him." Tony grabbed a map from the screen and tossed it from the table so it could hover in the air behind him. He studied it for a moment, picking certain points and reading the information before wadding it up and tossing it into the trash bin on the screen. He began going through other maps, and Pietro yawned.

"Why are you looking for the Vision? If he wants to stay away, let him." He squinted. "Unless he doesn't want to stay away, but then why would he hide?"

Wanda bit her tongue, fighting back a retort.

 _We can't just let him go if he's still out there,_ she thought.

"Oh, wait, I think I'm picking something up." Tony widened his map. "It looks like he is somewhere in... No."

"What?" Steve wandered over to stand beside Tony.

"He's somewhere in Antarctica."

Steve froze, and Wanda's eyes widened. "Is he alive?"

Tony sighed. "I can't tell, but I'll go ahead and fetch him."

"I've got it," Rhodey said. "Just give me some active coordinates."

Tony blinked. "Yeah, sure thing," he said, recovering. He typed up more information, then turned away. "I sent it to War Machine. You're good to go."

"That seemed way too easy," he stated. Tony grinned.

"Well, all of you combined don't know the stuff I know about tech. Don't feel too bad."

"Trust me, we won't," Natasha said. Tony frowned at her.

"You weren't able to find him?" She shook her head, and his frown deepened. "Huh. That's odd. Welp, let me know if something awful happens. I'm late for a meeting." He walked out, high-fiving an unsuspecting Pietro on his way to the door. Rhodey trudged away, beginning his search for Vision. Wanda watched him go with a heart in her throat before turning back to Pietro. She wouldn't let him leave her side so easily this time.


	15. Chapter 15

He wasn't back the next day, yet Rhodey kept reporting back to Steve, giving frequent updates so everyone knew he was okay. In the meantime, Wanda busied herself with talking to Pietro, and making sure she didn't get her hopes up about how well Vision faired.

Once they mostly caught up, Wanda settled with showing him around the building, yet Pietro bored quickly as he always did and went in search of any nooks and crannies Wanda missed. After much negotiating, she let him go.

"That must be strange." Sam stood at her side, watching Pietro sprint off. "Having your dead brother come back."

It was strange, she knew it should be, yet she didn't feel like it was. It felt as if he never left, but maybe she just never fully let go.

"I suppose it is strange," she replied, "but I do appreciate the... reconnection."

"Not everyone gets a second chance like that."

"Not everyone should."

"I agree. Do you think he did?"

She paused, staring at nothing in particular. "I guess we will see." She met his gaze. "Any word on Vision?"

"Not yet, but Rhodey should be checking in soon." He grinned darkly. "Speaking of the Vision-"

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down so they were eye-level. "Not a _word_ to my brother," she hissed. He held his hands up.

"Yeah, copy that. These lips are sealed."

"Good." She let him go, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"When were you planning on telling him?"

"I do not know."

"Great plan."

"What would you suggest?"

"Break it to him easy, like, 'Hey, can you pass me the waffles and oh yeah I'm dating an android thing named Vision with a fancy rock in his head that allows him to think and shoot lasers remember him? and he was made partially by the guy that we hated and still probably hate do you have syrup with that?'"

She grinned. "That is one effective technique."

"I don't think he knew Vision well, to be honest."

"No, neither of us did at first."

"Hopefully, he'll get to know him soon."

She sighed. "Hopefully."

She began turning away when Steve sprinted by, shouting, "Natasha, open up the aerial gates! Rhodey's coming in hot! Sam, go get Helen!"

Wanda quickly ran to catch up with him as he dashed up the stairs. "Captain, what is going on?"

She followed him into the room with the massive doors overhead were opening, and she saw a faint red light approaching from the distance: Rhodey, and he was carrying something.

Helen entered the room with Sam at her side. "Captain Rogers, you called?"

Steve turned towards her. "Get supplies ready. Rhodey said Vision isn't doing well."

"Specifics?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Helen nodded and sped off, snatching instruments and setting up a long metal table. Wanda watched as Rhodey landed, Vision seemingly lifeless in his arms. She wasn't sure if she should cry with joy or anguish.

Rhodey lay Vision on the table, and Wanda rushed to his side. The only sign of life were his ever-so-slight hand motions and words whispered so quietly she knew he must have been dreaming.

"Everyone, out," Helen demanded. "My apologies, but I need as much space as possible."

Wanda didn't move until Natasha appeared at her side, trying to steer her away. Everything blurred, and Wanda could only faintly remember fighting her off, rushing towards Vision before darkness enveloped her sight, the image of Vision's motionless chest burning her brain.

* * *

She woke up in her bed, yet it felt like lying on a bed of nails. She sat up and tried to crawl from the bed only to see one wrist handcuffed to the backrest. She shouted, fighting to yank it off.

"Easy, Maximoff. That'll leave scars."

She stopped, turning her gaze to Steve. He sat in a chair in the farthest corner, a book on his lap. He looked up, arching an eyebrow.

"You _handcuffed_ me," she hissed.

"Not me. I'm just on guard duty."

She yanked against the cuff again to no avail. "Why would you do this? How long have I been here? How is Vision?"

"We did it because you wouldn't calm down," he said, his tone relaxed. "You could've prevented Helen from helping the Vision. You've only been here for about twenty minutes. Last I heard, Vision was stabilizing. He's not well, though. I haven't heard what exactly happened, and Rhodey isn't explaining until he sees Vision's okay."

"I need to see him. I need-"

"Maximoff, you're fine. Vision will be fine. You'll see him soon."

Her gaze shifted back to the handcuff.

"Do you understand that Helen needs space to work with the Vision?"

"I do," Wanda grumbled.

"Do you promise not to fight us to get to him again?"

She huffed. "I do."

She could practically feel Steve's smile. "Alright. Then, I'll let you go. Pietro is out with some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He hasn't heard anything about Vision yet, and he won't know until he gets back. For right now, we want him in a stress-free environment. The rest of us are are in the living area." He pulled out a key and proceeded to unlock the handcuff. After the click, he paused, watching Wanda with a grin. "No running?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"No running," she agreed.

He took a step back, and Wanda rose to her feet.

"That seemed cruel," she noted.

"What seemed cruel was you sending three agents into a trance, punching Sam, and yelling at Natasha."

Her gaze left his, and she stared at her feet. "I'm sorry. I was not... I did not mean to."

He shrugged. "No, I get it. Just apologize to them, alright?"

She nodded, wandering out the door and down the stairs. Sam glanced at her, pressing a pack of ice to his jaw. Natasha rose to her feet. "We just heard that Vision is recovering. He-"

Wanda pulled her into a hug, and she stuttered, hugging her back.

"I am sorry," Wanda said. "I did not mean to yell at you."

Natasha smiled. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

She turned to Sam. He held his arms out for a hug. "Bring it in."

Wanda grinned, ambling up to him. She reached down, and he pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry about your face," she stated.

"Don't I know it." He returned the smile. Wanda took the seat next to him.

"Anyway," Natasha began, "Vision received some more damage to the Mind Stone, but nothing he can't recover from. Helen says he's hanging on tight, though he may be knocked out for another few minutes. Once he wakes, she can see more of the damage he has."

Wanda nodded. "But he will be okay?"

"Yep."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Do you know when I can see him?"

Natasha shrugged. "I think he's the one to make that decision."

Wanda squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you know if he is acting like he did before leaving? Like the machine?"

"Not yet. We'll find out soon."

Wanda glanced out one of the windows. "Pietro is well?"

Steve gave her a nod. "He is. He's acting like he did before for the most part. I think he misses his competition with Clint, though."

Wanda grinned. "I suppose he would. What is he doing out with the other agents?"

"They're just keeping him busy, giving him some training to test his speed and metabolism, seeing if it's changed since he's been in the Cradle. He won't be back for about ten minutes or so."

Rhodey frowned. "When are you gonna tell him about you and Vision?"

Wanda crossed her arms. "Why is everyone concerned about that? As of now, it is the least of my worries."

"We just don't want anyone getting hurt," Steve said.

"The personal battles of others are not something you can fight, Captain," she replied.

"I try my best."

"I can handle it."

His eyes twinkled. "Yeah, I know. I just think it's nice having back-up."

"I thought you learned I do not need back-up."

"Doing it alone is tough, Maximoff. That's what I hoped _you_ learned."

She averted her gaze. "I suppose that is true." She looked back up at him. "I guess that is what it means to be a part of the team."

"And that means not punching people," Sam commented. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"It was a friendly hit. That is what friends do. I already had to explain this to Vision, so I hope you at least understand."

"Oh, yeah. You were just being nice."

"I believe that is what I said."

"I liked you better when you were quiet."

"That hurts."

"It was intended to."

"I may have to hurt you again."

"Aw, don't do that."

"Wanda?"

She stiffened, meeting Natasha's gaze. Natasha nodded at her, urging for Wanda to stand. Wanda complied, slowly rising to her feet and turning.

Vision stood at the top of the staircase. He stared dead ahead blankly with a bandage wrapped tightly around his forehead. Wanda sent a small signal after him, yet once he got it, he winced, wrapping his hands around the rail so tightly his knuckles paled.

 _No signals to him,_ Wanda chided. _The Mind Stone is damaged._ But how damaged?

"Vision?" she called, and his gaze locked onto hers. A smile broke across his face as he beamed at her. He steadily marched down the stairs, and his decision not to simply lower his density and sink proved the damage he received.

"Vision, how are you-"

He pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Her initial shock lasted only moments, and she eventually sank into him, the rest of the world fading light years away. Her heart pounded, and she folded her arms around his neck.

Then he was gone. It happened so abruptly she practically flattened on the floor, only catching herself last minute. It was then she heard the shouting.

"-if you ever touch my sister again, I swear you will never see the light of day ever-"

"Mr. Maximoff!" The smile that etched Vision's lips was so genuine Wanda froze just to make sure she was seeing things correctly. She almost pinched herself at what she saw next.

Vision pulled Pietro into a hug. She glanced at the other Avengers to see their reaction- Rhodey's jaw dropped, Natasha covered her mouth, Sam blinked rapidly, and Steve's lips parted, his eyebrows creased. Pietro's eyes widened and he arched an eyebrow, standing motionless as Vision released him, still smiling broadly.

The smile faded. "Oh, dear."

"No kidding," Pietro growled. His gaze turned to Wanda, his eyes narrowed, and she couldn't breathe. "Do you mind explaining what is going on, _my dear sister?_ " he hissed, and Wanda's gaze lowered. She wasn't threatened by Pietro, yet she admired him. Disappointing him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Vision stepped between them, his hands raised. "Please, sir, it is no fault of her own."

Suddenly, Pietro zipped from sight, and Vision stumbled backwards, gripping his stomach. Wanda quickly sent out a wave of energy to throw her brother back.

"Pietro, stop!" she demanded, and he appeared in front of her.

"Stop what? I'm gone for a few months and you hook up with this- this _thing_?" he snapped.

"This thing has a name, Mr. Maximoff," Vision said calmly, regaining composure. "It is Vision. Sir, give me the chance to speak with you. I do not want to-" He stopped and threw a fist forward. Pietro fell to the ground from the blow, yet he quickly jumped to his feet. "You were awfully slow that time," Vision noted.

"Now is not the time to make jokes."

"Who said I was joking?"

Pietro bristled, and Vision held his hands up.

"Pietro, listen to me," Wanda said. "If you want to talk, talk to me. Do not fight Vision."

"Oh, my bad. I did not mean to stumble upon him _swallowing your face_."

Rhodey snorted, resulting in Pietro, Vision and Wanda glaring at him. Wanda turned back to her brother.

"Pietro, please-"

"Wanda." He put his hands on her shoulders, holding her gaze. "He is an android, a machine, and this began in a time when you felt desperate, did it not?"

She bit her lip. "But-"

"Did it?"

She glared at him. "And to believe I was excited to see you again," she spat, turning and marching away.

"Wanda, do not-"

"Leave her be, Pietro," she heard Steve say. She sucked in a deep breath, racing up the stairs and into her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Someone quietly rapped against the door. Wanda raised her head, her eyes sharp.

 _If Pietro has come back to patronize me once more I swear-_

"Wanda? May I enter?"

She sighed and nodded, biting her lip as she stared at the wall. "Yes, Vision."

She heard the door creak open and back shut. "Wanda, what's on your mind?"

She smiled bitterly. "I thought it was my job to ask you that."

"I believe the situation has called for me asking such a question. Shall I reword it?"

"No need," she replied, turning to face him. Vision leaned against the wall, the shadow of a smile on his lips. "I am simply... upset by Pietro's reaction."

"What were you expecting?"

"I was hoping he would be supportive."

"You did not answer my question."

She huffed. "To be sincere, I did not know what to expect. If I expected anything it certainly was not that. I am sorry that he hurt you, Vision. How are you?"

"I am well," he said, "or at least as well as I can be."

"Does it hurt? The Mind Stone?"

"The Mind Stone hasn't complained to me, personally. However, I have quite the headache."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Indeed."

"What happened?"

He released a breath, glancing away. His jaw set but she caught his distress.

"Why did you hug Pietro?" she asked instead, eyebrows raised. _He hit you- none of it made any sense whatsoever,_ she thought, but she kept her lips sealed.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, that was quite an odd thing I did. I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it was a residual effect from when I took your grief. I suppose I just got a little... _overexcited_ once I saw him."

"At least you did not cry."

"I believe I teared up a little." He grinned and Wanda could no longer suppress her smile.

"Adorable. Do you still love him?"

Vision laughed. "I suppose I miss him a little." His expression grew serious and he took a step towards her. "Wanda, I would like to apologize. I... I was told that I was missing for approximately eight weeks and that is something I should not have put you through."

"You were just trying to protect us," she said earnestly.

"Nevertheless, my intentions were blurred at best."

"They were not," she retorted, rising to her feet. "You and I both know what you were trying to do."

"But the manner in which I did it was anything but appropriate."

"How appropriate can you have been when something was after the Mind Stone right then?" she demanded.

"But I left without warning."

"You did not have a choice!"

"I had a choice, Wanda! I had a choice and that choice landed me into a state where I was manipulated and led to believe you were dead, that all of you were!" he shouted, his eyes narrowed to slits.

 _Dead?_

She stared at him almost unable to form words. When she did, they weren't what she intended.

"You yelled," she murmured. His lips parted slightly and he took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

She shook her head. "You thought we were dead?" she asked slowly. He nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"I thought you were dead and did not even bother returning to see if it was the truth. If you were in danger, I would not have helped you."

"Vision, I doubt you could have even survived the trip back here. I saw what that thing did to you. I felt it."

He looked back up at her. "I could have tried."

"Then you would not be here now. You would be gone. You made the correct decision," she insisted.

His smile returned if a little weaker. "Thank you, Wanda."

"Of course." She reached over to give him a light kiss but suddenly stopped as something in her gut yanked her back. She hugged him instead, and he hesitantly returned the gesture.

Then it was his turn to yank back. He drew back without warning, gritting his teeth and grabbing his head. "No," he hissed. "No, no, no, no, no! Stop it! Stop! I refuse to hurt her you imbecilic coward!" he shouted, but he was quickly overpowered- he collapsed to the ground screaming. Wanda quickly knelt beside him but felt powerless to stop the pain.

 _I can't enter his mind or send him any thoughts. It could rip him to shreds._

She huddled next to him instead, wrapping him in her arms as tightly as she could until the event seemed to pass. His breathing slowed and he began to murmur something. Wanda leaned in closer to hear.

"Strings tie me to him," he whispered in a sing-song voice. "Strings tie me and them."

She blinked. "What? Why did you say that?"

He yawned, furthering Wanda's anxiety. "We're connected," he continued. "He can control a fraction of my functionality and therefore we are tied. My involvement with the Avengers ties me to them. My closeness to you ties us together. I am tied to the people I have helped, to that boy and his mother. I have many ties, Wanda. We all do. Knowing this, I feel interlocked with the world around me. It keeps me here and allows me resist him."

"It was the only thing that grounded you," she translated. He nodded.

"Indeed."

"What happened to you?" she asked and he glanced skywards.

"You know as much as you require," he replied.

"That something is after the Mind Stone? That you thought we were dead? No Vision, that is not enough."

"What more is there to tell?"

"What happened to you in those eight weeks? Who or what is attacking you and how?"

He frowned. "I don't think he is willing to share his name quite yet."

"Yet?"

Vision shrugged and tried rising back to his feet, yet he shook so violently he sat back down, his face twisted in frustration. Wanda quickly wrapped an arm beneath his shoulders and helped him back up, assisting him to the chair.

"Thank you," he mumbled and she nodded.

"Vision, we must talk more of Pietro."

His gaze softened. "He hit me."

"I know."

"Twice."

She chuckled. "Are you saying you can not handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it. The vibranium prevents most clotting within the-" He stopped, looking past Wanda. She frowned, turning.

Pietro stood in the doorway. "I could beat the crap out of him right now," he said conversationally, "but Steve, a.k.a. Captain America said there was an error to my ways." He sighed dramatically.

 _Always one to make sure I know he disapproves,_ Wanda thought, trying not to roll her eyes.

"He pointed out that I should... eh, what did he say... _Chill_ and take note of what is going on here. Seeing as the thing has invited himself into your bedroom, I give one tally against him. Ten tallies and things do not go so well for Red Man."

Vision rose to his feet slowly but stably and ambled towards Pietro until he was an inch away. Pietro opened his mouth as if to say _Uhhhhhh_... yet he just cast Wanda a quick sideways glance.

"Mr. Maximoff, do not threaten me. What you did earlier was mere child's play, and I will not be insulted by as much."

Pietro's eyebrows rose and he crossed his arms, raising his chin.

"Huh. Is that so?"

Vision tilted his head and a chill crawled up Wanda's spine. The small action- an ill reminder. "Vision, stop," Wanda said, the words slipping from her grasp. The Vision closed his eyes, taking a step back. Pietro laughed.

"Oh, so this is a tyranny? I almost approve."

Vision's jaw clenched yet he relaxed, taking a long breath.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Maximoff, but I suppose your opinion is a high judgement to be taken into account. My apologies if I upset you, and I think I will take my leave." He cast Wanda one final glance, yet his thoughts and emotions were too well hidden behind his impassive mask and Wanda caught herself wanting to dig through his mind again.

 _No. You trust him and you care for him. Do not break that relationship._

A quieter voice slipped into her thoughts, causing her fists to clench. _But have you and your brother not begun to unravel it?_


	17. Chapter 17

"You should not be so hard on him."

"Actually, I should."

"He is not used to being confronted in that way," Wanda growled.

"Then he better learn to get used to it. I'm not letting Red Man slide."

"His name is Vision."

"I know, I just like my name for him more."

"Pietro, please."

He laughed, taking a seat on her bed. "Wanda, I would like to... apologize."

Her eyebrows rose. _Impossible._ "Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," he stated. He appeared genuine despite the snark remarks he made moments before. "I did not mean to be so rude to you and did not mean to hurt you."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said. That was all she could say.

 _He will not say he didn't mean it nor say he didn't want to be rude to Vision,_ she thought bitterly. _He meant what he said and he believes it._

"You need to apologize to Vision too," she stated and he snorted.

"Nah, he can handle it."

"Are you always going to treat him like so?" she snapped.

"I have every right to be upset."

"No, Pietro! We should not have to deal with that childish behavior!"

"Oh, so you think I'm childish too," he said, his eyes narrowed.

"Pietro-"

"Wanda."

"I care for him whether or not you do," she hissed.

"So you do not _love_ him?" he asked and Wanda hesitated.

"How strong my emotions may be are none of your concern, Pietro," she stated, turning away.

"Just admit it- you only _cared_ for him because I was gone and most everyone else is freaked out by you."

"No."

"Yeah, you just wait. You will lose interest in Red Man soon enough."

She cast him a glare and felt power running through her fingertips. "Leave," she spat, and he glanced at her hands. Red mist poured from them and he grinned amusedly.

"Please, dear sister. I know you will not use your powers on me."

She held his gaze, her powers raging inside of her like a storm.

 _I could show him I do not need him. I could show him that I do not need nor want his protection. I can prove that I am capable of taking care of myself and will not be pushed around._

But at what cost? Her powers receded and she averted her gaze.

"That's what I thought," Pietro said. "I almost hoped you would go for it." He rose to his feet, stretched and disappeared out the doorway. Wanda rest her head in her hands.

* * *

She finally ventured back downstairs to where all the other Avengers gathered, excluding Vision. Pietro was nowhere to be seen either, and Wanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Wanda." Natasha tried for a smile and Wanda returned it.

"Natasha," she greeted, sitting down. Steve leaned forward, his hands clasped together.

"We need to talk about what's after the Mind Stone," he said. "I didn't get the chance to talk to the Vision about it because he left with Helen. Maximoff, were you able to discuss it with him?"

She sighed. "I did, but he did not want to speak of it too much. It- it contacted him again."

His eyebrows rose. "Just now?"

"Yes. It is somehow able to reach the Mind Stone without being near it and I do not understand how."

"Do you know what or where it is?"

She shook her head. "That must be addressed with Vision."

"He doesn't want to be here." Natasha's blunt observation made Wanda frown.

"What?"

"He doesn't want to be here," Natasha repeated. "There's a reason he left and on top of that, Pietro is dealing him loads of crap. His head is busted up and that thing is still after him." She took a deep breath, meeting Steve's gaze. "I'm not sure if he knows what's contacting him, but I don't think he'll tell us if he did. He knows it's powerful and you've seen that he's tried protecting us on his own. He doesn't want us to go out looking for it."

"What's your point, Nat?" Steve asked, leaning back.

"We may have to find it without him. He's in bad shape anyway and we can't risk him trying to stop us because we know he can."

Rhodey whistled. "Okay, so we look for the thing in secret? How are we supposed to keep it from Vision?"

Steve and Natasha glanced at Wanda.

 _Oh no._

"What do you expect me to do?" she demanded. "I can not exactly brainwash him."

"We need you to help make sure he doesn't find out," Natasha said.

"How? He already knows that that all of us would go after it," Wanda countered. "There is no point in hiding it."

"Then at least keep him from stopping us."

Wanda shook her head. "How? Do you want me to hurt him more? I do not know how much more he can handle."

"No, just stop him if necessary."

Wanda held her gaze then eventually nodded. "Fine. How do you plan on finding out what it is anyway?"

"We need your help there too," Steve said and Wanda groaned.

"You want me to probe through his mind?" she asked. "Do you understand how much that can hurt him?"

"We do which is why he is with Helen," he stated. "She's trying to lessen the pain and put him under if necessary. Now would be a good time to find out what is after him and where it is."

Wanda's jaw set as she rose to her feet, her gaze sharp.

 _They're using me to essentially fight against one of our own team members,_ she brooded. _And I'm going to do it._

Natasha's gaze appeared apologetic but she remained silent. Wanda bit her lip, nodding. "Very well, but I hope that you realize what the consequences may be."

She turned and marched upstairs, the power raging beneath her skin. The power she would use to do something Vision chided her many times to avoid.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter took so long to publish! I had a little controversy with myself over the next chapter and wanted to clear that up before publishing this one. Thanks for your patience, and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

She squeezed her eyes shut as she first entered the doorway.

 _He wouldn't want this,_ she thought, unable to take another step forward.

 _But you have to,_ Wanda told herself. _For the good of the team, including him. You have to do this._

She opened her eyes. Vision lay on the bed unmoving besides the slow, methodic rise and fall of his chest. Helen paced around him with a clipboard, scratching notes onto her tablet. Her gaze lifted to meet Wanda's.

"Can I help you?"

Wanda sighed. "I have been asked to extract information from Vision."

"I'm afraid he's asleep right now," Helen said slowly, "but I suppose that's what you needed."

"May I?"

Helen glanced back at Vision, studying the machinery around him. Eventually she nodded, and a knot formed in Wanda's stomach. She inched towards him, took a deep breath and pressed her hands to his temples.

Images soared past her, every one of them a blur, and voices echoed as if spoken from the other end of a canyon. Dizziness swept at her feet and her mind screamed at her to retreat.

 _I can't leave. I have to find the attacker._

It was like trudging through quicksand. His thoughts shot past her faster than she could comprehend and she wondered how she would find his intruder when she couldn't even look at a single image.

 _Slow them down,_ she told herself.

She clenched her jaw and threw her powers forward. She could see the red mist pouring out, snagging pictures like webs. At first Wanda felt like she was being yanked in a million different directions. She gritted her teeth as her arms tightened.

 _C'mon, Wanda,_ she thought. _It's not really yanking you apart. It's like a dream- just take the reins._

Wanda yanked them into control, shouting as the ends of her mind fought for a scope of the maze thrown before her, but at last she could finally make out the images dashing past her.

Only for a moment. They blurred from sight and she felt a presence like a cool breath down her neck.

 _Vision?_ she called.

 _Not quite,_ they replied. Laughter shook like thunder and she tried to see the other presence.

She caught a glimpse of him before everything surrounding her collapsed. Wanda yanked away from Vision before she drowned with it.

She opened her eyes. Vision lay fast asleep, unchanged from moments before. At least that was what Wanda believed.

Helen flew around the counter as sirens blew off. Lights flashed and Wanda covered her ears.

"Get back!" Helen shouted. "I need space!"

Wanda stumbled backwards, staring at Vision with wide eyes. His breathing remained slow and methodical, completely oblivious to the alarms screaming only inches away.

Men and women flew in the doors, dressed in white coats as they took position around the table. Helen shouted orders while they grabbed supplies. Wanda tried to peer over their heads to see what they were doing to the one in absolute tranquility.

Steve and Natasha appeared at her side.

"What happened?" Steve demanded. Helen didn't glance back.

"He is falling into a coma," she said. "He lost control of the Stone for just one second, and it's gonna cost both him and us." She turned her attention to a screen and began punching keys and tossing 3-D images across the table to hover over the Vision.

"Did you get any information?" Natasha asked, turning to Wanda and attempting to speak over the ringing.

 _Vision could be dying and you're worried about that?_

"Our first priority is the Vision," Steve said, glancing at the Black Widow. "We can worry about that afterwards."

Natasha nodded shortly. "He'll be fine. Helen's good at what she does." She closed her eyes. Someone shut off the sirens and Wanda turned away from Nat.

 _I hope you're not lying._ Everyone moved in a blur, their images trailing a single moment behind them like shadows. Wanda squinted but they shielded Vision from her gaze. Helen finally cast a single glance in their direction.

"He's stabilizing. Vision will be fine, but don't you _ever_ do that to him again when he's in this condition- he was an inch from dying."

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief, leaning her forehead against a wall with her hands folded behind her head.

 _I could have killed him._ The thought dawned on her like an army on the horizon. _They could have made me_ kill _him!_

She shot an arm out and Steve flew against the far wall. Natasha's eyes widened before she snarled.

"Hey! Don't even think about-"

Wanda raised her other arm and pointed at Natasha. Natasha gripped her throat, her lips turning blue.

"Maximoff!" Steve shouted. "Stop that now!"

"You almost made me kill him!" she screamed back. She focused her energy on him yet he yanked out his shield and ducked behind it.

An arm wrapped tightly around her throat and Wanda sucked in a breath, yet it wasn't enough to fill her lungs. She gasped and struggled until her knees gave way. Wanda collapsed to the ground, her eyes rolling back.

* * *

She blinked away the fog and her vision adjusted to the light around her. Sam frowned down at her, his eyes narrowed. "Wanda," he greeted.

Wanda glanced around. She lay slumped in a chair, a strange stuffed animal tucked beneath her arm.

"Natasha said a tiger would fit you best," he clarified. Wanda sighed.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The captain and Natasha."

Sam nodded his head at the doorway. "In the lab. What was that back there? You trying to kill the Cap' and Nat?"

"I nearly killed Vision because of them," she spat bitterly.

"And you would've killed _them_ if you weren't stopped. You seem to be forgetting that you're part of a team- our team. It's not just you and the Vision."

"I know that."

"Then act like it."

Wanda rose to her feet, matching Sam's glare. Her power throbbed in her veins.

"What?" he said tauntingly. "You gonna try to kill me, too?"

 _I can wipe that smug look right off your face, Wilson._

She squished the tiger into his chest and marched through the doorway.

Natasha, Steve, and Helen stopped talking. Wanda bit her tongue and glanced around.

"I am… sorry," she said uncertainly, her eyes darting away.

 _Am I?_ the voice murmured softly in her ear. _Did they deserve it?_ "My actions were inappropriate and you did not deserve that."

Steve tilted his head. "Why did you act out like that?"

"I already told you." The words slipped off her tongue with a hint of poison- she attempted to mask the venom. "I was upset because I hurt Vision and was very… stressed."

"You didn't hurt Vision." Helen raised her chin. "You simply wore on the Stone."

"You said he lost control of it," Wanda countered.

"He did, but that wasn't because of you."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and Natasha put her hands on her hips. "Did you get any information?" she asked. "I really hope all that wasn't for nothing."

Wanda stared at her feet. "Yeah, I got information." She met Steve's gaze. "We need to talk. It is more serious than I believe we anticipated."

His eyebrows rose, yet he nodded. "Sure, we'll talk outside, okay?"

He ambled towards her, lightly hooking an arm around her and leading her outside of the facility. They walked down the pathway in silence. He stared straight ahead, his thumbs in his pockets.

"Maximoff, did you see who was after the Vision?"

"I did."

He bobbed his head. "And?"

"I am nervous."

"Why?"

Wanda released a deep breath. "Because of who and what he is."

"Who and what is he?"

Her gaze locked onto his. "Thanos."


	19. Chapter 19

Her eyelids flew open.

Green rays shot at her yet the red, white and blue shield soared past her, knocking them aside. It flew back to the Captain just in time for him to knock back four oncoming creatures. The Falcon flew overhead, more of the monsters screaming as they chased him down. Rhodey blasted away more, sending limbs tumbling in Wanda's direction. Natasha leaped from one to the other, tackling and twisting them.

The roaring in her ears sang like a bird or a blow horn- she couldn't distinguish the difference amidst all the confusion. Her breathing sounded like that of a beached whale.

She rolled to her feet and sent energy pouring out in every direction. The first four rows of creatures disintegrated.

 _How many more of these aliens must we fight before their boss shows up?_ she thought. _It's almost like he's too scared to show himself._

She knew that wasn't the case. It was entirely different to fear and be feared- one must choose. Thanos did not choose poorly when he let Vision, a crumpled mess, lie in the middle of frozen grounds to be found by Rhodey.

 _Thanos will pay for that._

Her powers engulfed the enemies like wildfire. Steve dodged the red midst and sprinted behind her, shielded from the haze.

"How much longer can you keep going?" he asked, kicking back another creature while she busied herself with the scarlet gaseous flames.

"A while. Do not worry about me."

"You just passed out- I don't want you wasting too much energy. We didn't come all this way for you to die because you didn't drink enough coffee."

She smiled despite herself. "I will make sure that won't happen."

"You better, Maximoff, and that's an order." He dashed away.

Wanda knew it was a lie. She couldn't take much more of this. She wished that Pietro could be there to stand at her side and urge her forward, yet he was not yet in fighting shape. Besides, Steve was taking care of that in his own way. He was growing on her.

Exhaustion weighed on each breath so breathing became a chore in itself. Her powers seeped from her grasp and her motions became sloppy. Fewer creatures fell to her blade, and each one that did was replaced by ten more. It was an impossible battle, a coward's battle on Thanos's part.

Her steady posture dispersed and she quickly sank to one knee to regain it. She didn't have to be tall to keep the creatures at bay- she simply needed to be strong.

Strength began to fail her. It began to fail everyone. Natasha was smacked from the air to collapse at Wanda's feet, and when she rose back up, a limp became evident. One of Falcon's wings tore off, and Rhodey was running out of steam. Meanwhile, Steve was attempting to dislodge his shield from a stubborn creature's neck.

Wanda rolled her eyes. _Men._

He yanked it out and swung the shield to knock over three more of the creatures. It was tough to make out what damage he made- their dark skin was coated in a thin layer of slime, and their bodies were already so twisted that it was nearly impossible to distinguish what damage was made in the battlefield versus what was made when they were thrown around as babies like Wanda suspected.

Wanda tossed out another wave and her stomach began performing acrobatics. She would have tossed out another wave of power yet was afraid she might toss out her last meal, instead.

Steve tumbled to the ground and monsters piled onto him. Natasha pounced them and Sam stepped in to shove aside the creatures, too. Wanda raised her arm again: her hand was shaking.

A blinding beam of light shot down from above. Wanda partially shielded her gaze yet watched as rows of the alien creatures collapsed and sank into the ground. The beam was too powerful and too direct. It was not Rhodey.

"Vision, what the hell are you doing here?" Steve's gaze turned skywards, his eyes narrowed. "You are in no shape-"

"I am capable of fighting, Captain Rogers. More so than you, it would appear at this time."

 _Vision._

She spotted him floating thirty feet overhead, the cape billowing behind him with a light smile on his lips.

"If you came here to stop us you can give up now," Steve continued. Vision chuckled, seemingly unworried as more creatures began to take the places of the fallen ones.

"I will not stop you, Captain. I have come to help, and you certainly need it."

"Don't get cocky with me, Vision." Steve threw his shield, taking out several more of the enemy. "There's a reason we didn't bring you."

More light shot from Vision's Mind Stone, destroying another onslaught of the monsters. "And what is that, might I ask?"

"That rock in your head appeals to someone very strong. You're his main target."

"I am aware. I am also aware that you made yourself a threat to him, shielding him from the precious stone. He would go after you, first." His gaze finally met Wanda's, and a smile broke across her face.

"Wanda," he greeted.

"Vision."

"Why are you just standing there?"

 _What?_

She was snapped back to reality. Wanda shakily rose back to both feet and raised her hands. The red mist flowed out of her, filling the air like a fog. Her eyelids grew heavier as her legs grew weaker. But she had to fight. She had to hold them off at least until Thanos made an appearance. It was only a matter of time before he did. Even his army couldn't be infinite, could it?

She heard the creature before she spotted it. The thing sounded like the hiss of a snake mixed with a sputtering old car. Wanda whipped around to block it, yet she didn't move fast enough- it sprinted toward her at an impossible speed, and the next thing she saw was a mangled mouth gaping open with long fangs dripping in poison. Wanda tried to kick and punch it off, yet her hands and feet slid right off it's slick body.

Its teeth sank into her shoulder and she screamed. Her power erupted like cannonfire and it launched the creature fifty yards away. A thousand needles might as well have been shoved deep into her shoulder, yet she stumbled back to her feet.

Nobody seemed to notice the attack she received or hear her scream.

 _As they shouldn't. They have enough to worry about._

More monsters began swarming and Wanda tried to push them back, yet the mist poured out in a mere breath. Her knees shook under the pressure of exhaustion, but then she heard it: the thunderous laughter that shook the earth. Rocks tumbled to the ground, Wanda lost her balance and fell, her shoulder aching in protest. She watched as others- both monsters and men- collapsed around her as the floor trembled. The bellowing ceased and someone held out a hand for Wanda. She took it and Steve pulled her back to her feet. The rest of the Avengers lined up beside them, all staring ahead.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is it Thanos?"

"Indeed." The Vision glanced at her. "It would appear he has had enough of the games."

"I hardly call that a game," she said. None of the creatures made a move towards them. Instead, they skulked away, gnashing their teeth as they went.

"Vision, you have to get out of here," Natasha stated. "We can take him. You're not safe here."

"Nor are you, Ms. Romanoff."

"He's after the Mind Stone," she argued. "If he gets it, you're dead. You've got to go, and think about it. If you leave, he may not be sure if he should continue after us or track you down. That can give us extra time we need."

"SUCH A SHAME," Thanos's voice echoed. "AND TO THINK YOU MAY NOT SURVIVE MY PETS. I WAS HOPING TO AVOID DIRTYING MY HANDS BEFORE I GRABBED THE REAL PRIZE."

"Vision," Wanda hissed. "Leave now or I wilI make you." The words hurt like the wound did, but it was in Vision's best interest. He had to know that.

Vision walked in front of her, his lips parted slightly. "Wanda, do you truly believe you can defeat him in the state you are in?"

Her gaze narrowed. "I am not on my own, Vision. I have the team."

"All of whom are in a damaged state."

Wanda glanced at Steve, and he gave her a short nod. Wanda closed her eyes before holding Vision's steady gaze.

"Leave, Vision. I do not need your protection."

His jaw set and he lifted his chin. Wanda's heart leaped to her throat as he took a step back.

"Very well. If you do not require nor want my assistance, I will take my leave." He hesitated. "Do come back alive and well, Wanda. I wish to speak with you when you return." He turned and flew off. Wanda bit her lip so hard she drew blood, her mind too scrambled to form any real thought.

"YOU STAND IN MY WAY LIKE IMBECILES," Thanos continued, "IMBECILES NOT WORTH THE TROUBLE THEY CAUSE."

"Show yourself!" Steve shouted. "It's time you had a real fight!"

Thanos laughed again. "I AGREE."

Violet light spilled from the black sky above and Wanda threw her powers at it, Rhodey blasted back at it, and Steve grabbed Natasha and they ducked beneath his shield. Falcon raised his remaining wing to guard himself while firing in the direction the purple light spilled.

When her powers rammed into Thanos's, it felt like acid flowed through her veins and she shouted, refusing to draw back. She closed her eyes, reaching for his mind.

All she could see was a haze, and it took her too long to realize that his thoughts were so complicated and so fast that she was incapable of seeing them. Even Vision's complicated thought-processing was no match.

 _Unless he just always slowed it down._

That was very possible, but that was not the time to dwell on such things.

 _Focus._

But her mind wandered to Vision. _What was he thinking? Did he think I was rejecting him? What does he want to talk about? Does it involve..._

She stopped herself and squinted as her powers flickered. Thanos's ray held steady and she began to wonder how long it would last.

"Wanda, duck!" Natasha's voice sliced the air and Wanda dropped to the ground. She lifted her gaze to catch the glimpse of a blade soaring past her to smash into a rock structure several meters away. Wanda scrambled to her feet and whipped around.

"I AM FINISHED WITH YOUR NONSENSE. WHERE IS THE MIND STONE?" Thanos demanded. His voice seemed to bounce off the horizon, originating from everywhere and nowhere. Wanda spun in a circle searching for him.

"YOUR REFUSAL TO HELP ME WAS EXPECTED. I WAS SIMPLY TRYING TO SAVE TIME- I DONT NEED YOUR HELP, IMBECILES. WHEN I RETURN WITH THE MIND STONE, YOU CANNOT DELAY ME ANY LONGER."

Steve shared a glance with Natasha before both their gazes flicked around in search of the owner of the voice.

Wanda caught the glimpse of a tall figure farther behind the blade lodged in the rock. She moved before she thought.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Wanda sprinted after the figure, wishing she had her brother's speed yet surprised by her own as she dashed far beyond the rock. "I will not let you get that stone!"

The figure stopped and turned. The light flickering from the stars cast a faint light on his face and his eyes flashed. At first, she only saw one of him, yet he multiplied into three figures, folded into two before all collapsing back into one. Wanda skid to a halt. She glanced back at the Avengers, yet they were only dots in the distance.

 _What? I didn't run that far._

"You would try and stop me, mortal?" Thanos said, snorting. "I suppose I should give you credibility for your efforts, as blind as they are."

"What did you do to them?" she demanded, glancing back at the team.

"Not them- you. I simply encouraged you to move _faster_. My chats are not for everyone, after all, and I refuse to make myself an easy target as you have done."

She reached out for his mind, trying to find images to twist them, distort his consciousness long enough for capture, yet she couldn't capture anything. The efforts left her hands trembling.

"Tell me, Wanda Maximoff, what did you expect to do if you caught me? Tie me up and throw me in the ocean, lock me in jail?" He laughed and her fists clenched. "No, Wanda Maximoff. You can't stop me."

She caught a glimpse of herself in his eyes and yanked, twisting that single thought into an illusion. All Thanos could see was red light, and a pit formed at the bottom of his stomach. Defeat rattled his bones as his mind succumbed to Wanda's enormous strength.

The image shattered as a knife flew at Wanda. She yanked her power from his mind and tried to stop the blade, yet it moved too fast.

 _It will kill me, and none of the Avengers will even know._

No regret, no fear, no grief, just disappointment at the thought of death.

Another figure stepped in front of her and the knife sank into his chest. He fell to a knee, and Wanda exhaled.

 _No._

"No. Vision, no!" She rushed towards him and kneeled beside him. His fingers were wound around the hilt of the knife like he was about to pull it out.

"No, do not do that, Vision," she whispered, resting her fingers on it. He frowned.

"Why?"

"That will just make it worse. You must know that."

He smiled. "No, Wanda, it will not." He yanked it out and grimaced, pressing a hand against the wound.

"Vision!" She ripped off a piece of her shirt and pressed it against him, yet when it didn't dampen in blood, she hesitantly drew back. Vision chuckled.

"An advantage of Vibranium. You must know that."

She grinned. "Shut up." She leaned her forehead against his, and his eyes sparkled. He began to plant a kiss on her lips yet she instinctively drew back. His expression softened.

"Wanda, I-"

"Not now, Vision," she said. "You have to go."

"But Thanos-"

"Is after you. You have to go." Her eyes darted to where Thanos was moments before, yet he had slipped from sight. Vision clenched his jaw.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he demanded.

"To protect you."

"Before this, Wanda."

She blinked as she recalled the last time she blew him off, giving him a hug rather than what he expected. "I... I just do not know how I felt, Vision," she rambled. "Please, can we discuss this later?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, but there is one thing I must say."

She fidgeted, her eyes constantly moving. "What is it?"

He suddenly stepped forward and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you," he murmured, and she stiffened. Her eyes locked onto his as he stepped back, his gaze calculating. She smiled.

"Thank you, Vision," she said. He returned the smile, yet the sadness in his gaze was overwhelming. It killed her to see that, made her heart wrench and her throat tighten. She knew. Pietro could not sway her judgement. She had to tell him, the man standing before her.

"Vision, I-"

He gasped and collapsed into Wanda's arms, the Mind Stone glowing with pure white light. His wide eyes searched Wanda as he completely gave way. The light faded, and it was gone.

The Mind Stone was gone. His body lay limply and he exhaled, his eyes closing.

"No," she whispered, her eyesight blurring. "Vision, no, do not leave me. Vision!" She pounded his chest yet he gave no response. It was a cruel joke. It had to be. She pressed an ear to his chest, took his face in her hands. His lips parted slightly as if he was sleeping.

The Mind Stone was gone. She let it slip from her grasp as it stood right before her. It got away so easily she didn't even realize it happened.

"Vision," she breathed, her voice cracking. "Vision, open your eyes. I need to say something. Vision!" She punched him again and buried her face in his chest. Terror pumped her heart faster than she could survive. She would rip it out and give it to him just to see him smile, just to hear him laugh one more time. Her sorrow swelled larger than the vial it was contained in, and the glass shattered beneath the pressure. She was broken. Vision was gone.

"I love you," she whispered to deaf ears. He never knew. He never would. "Please, Vision. Do not leave me." She choked on her breaths and her tears smeared against his chest. "I lied. I need you, Vision. Please, don't leave me. Please."

Her powers poured into him, trying to convince his chest to rise and fall, his eyes to open, his mind to think, yet no thoughts were there. She lay on top of an empty shell and tried to tell it to breathe.


	20. Chapter 20

Music filled her ears. Her heart sang. The sky fell.

* * *

Wanda quickly sat up, scanning the room. The clock read 3:30. She huffed and sank back into her pillow, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and reached her powers outwards and through the wall to search for Vision like she had done several times before. She grinned at the thought of tickling his mind, hearing him softly chuckle when he sensed her, hearing him whisper back to her with a smile evident in his voice.

She didn't find his presence across the wall. All she could reach was an emptiness that choked her breathing and squeezed her heart to bursting.

 _Vision? Where is he?_

She was on her feet, digging through her room, peering under the bed and in the closet. Tears streamed down her face. Her heart slammed against her chest.

"Vision!" she called. Her voice cracked, and she ran her hands through her hair. She tossed a chair aside and shouted. Tears left her blind and power spilled from her hands. All the furniture slammed against the walls and the windows shattered, yet the curtains blocked their shards. Pictures on the walls smashed into the floor, their images cracked like she was. She fell to her knees, her head buried in her hands.

Light spilled into the room as the door swung upon.

"Vision?" she whimpered hopefully, peering from between her fingers. The figure knelt in front of her.

"No, Wanda, it's me," he said softly.

"Where is Vision?" she demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"Wanda, he's gone. You know that."

She fell onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Where is he?" she cried. "I need to see him. He does not know. He doesn't know…"

He wrapped her into a gentle hug, holding her while she wept. Her brother whispered softly in her ear, saying words to ears as deaf as the Vision's.

He could not understand. Few could. She merely acted as a vessel for the grief that suffocated the air around her, the grief that sent her powers spiraling beyond her control, the grief that killed an army, destroyed their leader and nearly killed her.

It all swamped her- the battle, the knife, Vision's words that he never heard her repeat. He left with his own sorrow of not knowing how she truly felt. And once he left, the weight of all the misery he took from her crumpled onto her, leaving no room for the rest of her strength to subside. The Avengers tried to reach out to her, tried to see her, yet they peered right through her. Tomorrow sounded as impossible as bringing him back.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

 _I can't let it control me._

 _But that's all that's left,_ she countered, gritting her teeth as her hair stuck to her face.

 _That's not true. You have Pietro. You have Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey._

She hadn't seen the team in days, refusing to leave her room and refusing them entry. Pietro had managed to slip in, and she welcomed the comfort. She had forgotten what it felt like to have someone to help her when she needed it- she tried for too long to fight the desolation on her own.

 _They have to deal with his death, too,_ she thought. _You're being selfish._

"Wanda, do you want to come downstairs?" Pietro asked.

Her gaze flicked to the shattered window frames. The curtains were tossed forward by a breeze, revealing sunlight streaming from the skies above. She looked back at the clock. 3:34.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Yes," she said. "I want to go down."

He smiled and rose to his feet, holding out a hand for her. She took it and he didn't let go, holding it as he led her out the doorway and down the stairs. The Avengers were gathered in the living room, a deck of cards on the table.

Natasha met Wanda's gaze and her eyes widened with surprise. She hopped off the couch and walked up to her.

"Hey, Wanda," she cooed. "It's good to see you." She pulled Wanda into a gentle hug. When she drew back, Wanda rolled her eyes.

"And you do not need to speak to me like I am a bird."

Natasha laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Steve stood up and nodded his head at her. "Maximoff."

"Captain." She ambled up to him and pulled Steve into a tight hug. He gave a slight _oof_ before hugging her back.

"It's good to see you out," he said.

"Thanks." She let go, and Rhodey and Sam both gave her a hug.

"Sorry about what happened with Vision," Sam told her quietly.

Vision. Not _the_ Vision.

 _Funny how they finally see him as a person once he's gone._

Rhodey nodded his head at the cards. "We were just playing-"

"Has anyone told Stark?" she interrupted, and Rhodey blinked.

"Told him what?"

"That Vision is gone." A foreign feeling crept up her throat, yet she swallowed it.

"Not yet," Rhodey admitted, glancing at Steve. Steve sighed.

"We should spill the beans before he finds out some other way," he said, raking a hand through his hair.

Natasha nodded. "Let's call him now. Maybe he can figure out a way-" She stopped herself, glancing at Wanda.

Steve walked up to one of the screens, pulled up Tony's image and sent the request. It was answered almost instantly.

"Well, well, well," he began, and everyone groaned. Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Not happy to see me? You're the ones that sent the request." He clapped his hands together. "So, did Rhodey find Vision?"

Steve sighed, his jaw set. "Yes, he did."

"Great! So, where is he?"

"He is dead," Wanda answered shortly, her eyes narrowed. Even as she said it, something inside her refused to believe it. "The Mind Stone was taken.'

Tony's jaw dropped and he leaned back in his chair. "He _what?_ "

"He died, Tony," Rhodey said. "End of story."

"What happened to the Mind Stone? Who took it?"

"It's missing. We don't know where it is anymore," Steve said, "and it's probably destroyed. We just thought you wanted to know he's gone."

"Of course I wanted to know." Tony shook his head. "That's ridiculous. I hope you kept his body because I'll be over there soon to see what I can do."

"There's nothing you can do, Stark," Steve asserted, but the screen went blank.

 _I guess I'm not the only one who refuses to believe it,_ Wanda thought, turning away. A piece of her hoped that Tony could do something, anything to bring back Vision, yet she knew that without the Mind Stone, that was impossible. Vision knew that. Tony did, too.

She rounded the table and sat on the couch. Pietro took the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The rest of the team sat down as well, each member ignoring the elephant in the room.

"We're playing Bull Shit," Rhodey said.

"BS," Steve corrected. Pietro frowned.

"That means the same thing," he noted. Steve grinned.

"I know."

"Then why-"

"It's an inside joke," Natasha clarified. She quickly grabbed the deck and dished out the cards, and Wanda wondered why they insisted on that particular game. All it did was stir up memories.

 _Good memories,_ she thought. _That's their way of coping. They remember the good times they had with him._

Maybe she shouldn't be adamantly against that. After all, it was better than hiding away in a bedroom that was destroyed on multiple occasions. She accepted her pile of cards, scrutinizing the competition.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has spent their time to read my story. I know this may not be the ending you hoped for, but I believe that it is the most poetic one and it gets across a strong theme. I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews, and feel free to comment or message me on your thoughts, feelings, opinions, hatred, etc. I know some people may want to blow off steam. ;) I have a few alternate endings in mind, but as to whether or not I'll write and/or publish them, I don't know. If I did, I would make it a separate story. Once again, thank you to everyone who has walked through this story with me, and best of wishes.**


End file.
